Hunter Story
by Darth Caedus vs Darth Revan
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean Find love in tow girl Natasha and Wanda.


Supernatural A Hunter Love story

**Second person POV:**

"Come on Natasha!" Wanda called up the stairs to you. "Okay I see no reason in going to this stupid party" you replied. "Oh c'mon, you might meet a great guy." Your friend said. What she knew you weren't a people person, but she didn't know that you were a hunter and had found a hunt in another town that you really wanted to get to. You decided to go to the party, just to please her. "Fine, but I got to go see someone tomorrow in Kansas." You told her. "oh really, can I come with?" She asked. "I don't know. It is a business related." you told her. "Please, I will be good." She pleaded "Fine, but you must stay in the hotel, unless I say you can go to another place." you told her.

We went to the party of coarse your ex was there. "Hey babe. How have you been?" he said grabbing your ass. "Leave me alone Robert." You slapped him and walked away. "Oh no sweetheart, you are going to come home with me." He pulled your arm. You pulled out your gun, "Get the hell away from me, jerk!" He let go and you ran to your vehicle. Your friend came out drunk as fuck. "Natasha what the hell?" she exclaimed. "Just leave me alone." You slammed the door and sped off. You went home packed your bags and went to Kansas for the hunt.

"I would like to rent a room with one queen size bed please." You asked the clerk. "Sure thing sweetie." She told you. You went to room and unlocked the door. The room was beautiful with dark red sheets on the bed and a hot tub. You threw your bags down and went immediately to sleep.

The next morning you went to get breakfast. You see an amazing looking 1967 Chevy impala at the diner. You walked in and sat at a booth across from these two tall handsome men. One had green eyes with short light brown hair. The other had a different shade of green eyes and long brown hair. You heard them talking.

"Dean, according to the police reports Cassidy disappeared right after a party with her boyfriend, who just moved into town." The taller one said. "Well, from the sounds of it the boyfriend is trouble. I say after breakfast we go have a word with them." Dean had said. "Um, excuse me. Are y'all looking into the disappearance of Cassidy Panning?" you asked. "Yeah why?" Dean asked you. "Well I'm a hunter and my name is Natasha. I found this case about her. I figured I would check it out." You told him. "Well, I am Dean and this is Sam. We found the case too. You want to work it with us?" He asked. "Sure." You told him. You moved to their booth and sat by Sam.

"What have you dug up about her disappearance?" Sam asked you. "Not much, pretty much the same y'all already to have." You told him. He smiled. You all ate, then you all went to the boyfriend's house.

Page 2 of 2

"I already told the cops she was a bitch that night and I broke up with her." He told Dean and Sam. You walked in "Damn, what a babe!" He said when he looked at you. "This is another one of our agents Ms Foster, my girlfriend." Sam said getting up and standing next to you. You blushed. "Oh sorry. I didn't know, but you are lucky buddy." The boyfriend said. He had cuts all over him and he had blood stains on his mouth.

"He is not a great boyfriend. He is totally the reason the girl is gone. What was all that about Sam?" Dean asked Sam. "Yeah, Sam, what was that about?" you asked too. "Oh, um, well he is bad news." He replied. "Well let's go get a drink. And later on tonight we will go check out what the boy is doing." Dean says.

"Two beers and a screwdriver for the lady." Sam tells the bartender. "I think the boyfriend is a vampire. We have to gank him tonight." You told Sam and Dean. "Yeah, like I said we will go later tonight." Dean said. Sam and Dean drank maybe a whole case each and you drank about a case of screwdriver. You got into the back seat of the impala and y'all drove back to the boy's house. It was midnight. You closed your eyes. "C'mon Sam. She is cute, you should ask her on a date." You heard Dean whisper to Sam. "Dean, no. She may not like me like that." Sam whispered back.

A car started up. "Woah, bad boy is leaving. Let's follow" Dean started baby. You eventually got to a house on the outskirts of town. The boy was met up by a girl that was Cassidy Panning. "She's a vamp too." I whispered.

Dean got out the car and gave Sam a machete and you also. Dean took on the alpha and you and Sam got to deal with the other 5. "Well that's one less vampire nest." Dean laughed. "Dean, I think we should get something to eat and go back to the hotel. What hotel are you staying at Natasha?" Sam asked. "The hotel right outside of town." You told him. "That's the one we are staying at. You want to come eat with us? Or do you just want to go back to the hotel?" Dean asked. "I will go with y'all" you told him.

Y'all went to the café you went to for breakfast. You ordered a burger, Dean a bacon cheeseburger, and Sam a salad. Dean stopped by the gas station and got three cases of beer and a case of screwdriver for you.

You all hung out in Sam and Dean's room for a while. Dean went to get some ice. You and Sam were alone. "Natasha, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Sam asked. "Yeah, sounds great. What time? I want to stay away from home for a while." You told him. Dean was standing in the door by the time you finished your sentence. "Finally, Sammy has been going on about how pretty you are all day. He says your smart." Dean laughed. "Dean." Sam gritted through his teeth. "Well I am going to go to my room and hit the hay." You tell them.

You walked back to your hotel room. That night you dreamed about the things you wanted to do to Sam Winchester. His beautiful eyes looking into yours while he lay beside you in the bed.

"I already told the cops she was a bitch that night and I broke up with her." He told Dean and Sam. You walked in "Damn, what a babe!" He said when he looked at you. "This is another one of our agents Ms Foster, my girlfriend." Sam said getting up and standing next to you. You blushed. "Oh sorry. I didn't know, but you are lucky buddy." The boyfriend said. He had cuts all over him and he had blood stains on his mouth.

"He is not a great boyfriend. He is totally the reason the girl is gone. What was all that about Sam?" Dean asked Sam. "Yeah, Sam, what was that about?" you asked too. "Oh, um, well he is bad news." He replied. "Well let's go get a drink. And later on tonight we will go check out what the boy is doing." Dean says.

"Two beers and a screwdriver for the lady." Sam tells the bartender. "I think the boyfriend is a vampire. We have to gank him tonight." You told Sam and Dean. "Yeah, like I said we will go later tonight." Dean said. Sam and Dean drank maybe a whole case each and you drank about a case of screwdriver. You got into the back seat of the impala and y'all drove back to the boy's house. It was midnight. You closed your eyes. "C'mon Sam. She is cute, you should ask her on a date." You heard Dean whisper to Sam. "Dean, no. She may not like me like that." Sam whispered back.

A car started up. "Woah, bad boy is leaving. Let's follow" Dean started baby. You eventually got to a house on the outskirts of town. The boy was met up by a girl that was Cassidy Panning. "She's a vamp too." I whispered.

Dean got out the car and gave Sam a machete and you also. Dean took on the alpha and you and Sam got to deal with the other 5. "Well that's one less vampire nest." Dean laughed. "Dean, I think we should get something to eat and go back to the hotel. What hotel are you staying at Natasha?" Sam asked. "The hotel right outside of town." You told him. "That's the one we are staying at. You want to come eat with us? Or do you just want to go back to the hotel?" Dean asked. "I will go with y'all" you told him.

Y'all went to the café you went to for breakfast. You ordered a burger, Dean a bacon cheeseburger, and Sam a salad. Dean stopped by the gas station and got three cases of beer and a case of screwdriver for you.

You all hung out in Sam and Dean's room for a while. Dean went to get some ice. You and Sam were alone. "Natasha, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Sam asked. "Yeah, sounds great. What time? I want to stay away from home for a while." You told him. Dean was standing in the door by the time you finished your sentence. "Finally, Sammy has been going on about how pretty you are all day. He says your smart." Dean laughed. "Dean." Sam gritted through his teeth. "Well I am going to go to my room and hit the hay." You tell them.

You walked back to your hotel room. That night you dreamed about the things you wanted to do to Sam Winchester. His beautiful eyes looking into yours while he lay beside you in the bed.

Page 2 of 2

You were suddenly waking up by the alarm. You went to the hotel breakfast room and grabbed you some pancakes and headed back up to your room. You took a shower and looked through your clothes to find something to wear for your date. You put on a short red dress with some red pumps.

Before long it was 4 p.m. Sam knocked on your door. "Come in!" you called to him. His jaw dropped. "Wow, you got really done up." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I was thinking we could go to the fancy little place in town here." You said grabbing your purse walking out the door. You got into you newer impala and he got in the driver's seat. "You want me to drive." He asked. "Yeah, I am not going to be strict over a car." You laughed.

He drove to the restaurant, got out and went to your side and opened the door for you. The waiter asked "What would you like to drink?" You told him "Two glasses of red wine please." He smiled "right away miss." Sam started the conversation "How long have you been a hunter?" You told him "Since I was nine." He said "Wow, a pretty good while then."

The waiter came back. "What would you like to eat?" You said "I would like to start off with a salad and then I would like some chicken parmesan pasta." Sam told him "I would like the same as she is having." The waiter said "Okay we will get it to you as soon as possible."

You and Sam talked about your lives. He was very interesting. He was basically the male version of you. Y'all finished eating.

Sam drove back to the hotel. He came into your room with you. He turned the television on. "Sam would you like a screwdriver? I got a whole 3 cases that I need help drinking." You asked him. "Sure, uh what do you want to watch? I will rent a movie for us." He asked you. "How about that new ghost movie everyone has been talking about?" You turn to him. "Okay."

Sam rented the movie and put it on. Of coarse neither of you were scared you were hunters. All you and Sam did through out the movie was tell the actors how stupid they were and y'all even told them get some salt or iron!

It was 11 and you were snuggled up to Sam. All three cases of screwdriver were gone. You were drunk, but you have no idea about Sam.

You looked up at him. "Sam, let's play a game of Simon says." You giggle. "Okay who is the one doing what?" He asked. "Well I was thinking I could be Simon the first half, and then you." You told him.

"Simon says take your shirt off." You tell him. He does so. Damn what a hell of a body. "Simon says undo your pants." He obeys. "I see what you are trying to do." He says, "Oh really, Winchester, you do?" you smirk at him. "Yeah, now I say remove your clothes and come to me." He tells you. You obey.

You were suddenly waking up by the alarm. You went to the hotel breakfast room and grabbed you some pancakes and headed back up to your room. You took a shower and looked through your clothes to find something to wear for your date. You put on a short red dress with some red pumps.

Before long it was 4 p.m. Sam knocked on your door. "Come in!" you called to him. His jaw dropped. "Wow, you got really done up." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I was thinking we could go to the fancy little place in town here." You said grabbing your purse walking out the door. You got into you newer impala and he got in the driver's seat. "You want me to drive." He asked. "Yeah, I am not going to be strict over a car." You laughed.

He drove to the restaurant, got out and went to your side and opened the door for you. The waiter asked "What would you like to drink?" You told him "Two glasses of red wine please." He smiled "right away miss." Sam started the conversation "How long have you been a hunter?" You told him "Since I was nine." He said "Wow, a pretty good while then."

The waiter came back. "What would you like to eat?" You said "I would like to start off with a salad and then I would like some chicken parmesan pasta." Sam told him "I would like the same as she is having." The waiter said "Okay we will get it to you as soon as possible."

You and Sam talked about your lives. He was very interesting. He was basically the male version of you. Y'all finished eating.

Sam drove back to the hotel. He came into your room with you. He turned the television on. "Sam would you like a screwdriver? I got a whole 3 cases that I need help drinking." You asked him. "Sure, uh what do you want to watch? I will rent a movie for us." He asked you. "How about that new ghost movie everyone has been talking about?" You turn to him. "Okay."

Sam rented the movie and put it on. Of coarse neither of you were scared you were hunters. All you and Sam did through out the movie was tell the actors how stupid they were and y'all even told them get some salt or iron!

It was 11 and you were snuggled up to Sam. All three cases of screwdriver were gone. You were drunk, but you have no idea about Sam.

You looked up at him. "Sam, let's play a game of Simon says." You giggle. "Okay who is the one doing what?" He asked. "Well I was thinking I could be Simon the first half, and then you." You told him.

"Simon says take your shirt off." You tell him. He does so. Damn what a hell of a body. "Simon says undo your pants." He obeys. "I see what you are trying to do." He says, "Oh really, Winchester, you do?" you smirk at him. "Yeah, now I say remove your clothes and come to me." He tells you. You obey.

Page 2 of 2

He pulls you close to him then kisses you hard. You are eventually against the wall. You jump and wrap your legs around his waist. He guides you to the bed and is straddling over you. "Do it Sammy. Do it." You whisper in his ear. He removes his boxers and puts on a condom. He is hard, he tells you "Now, I am in control during this little session." He enters you hard and fast. His thrusts are fast as he moves himself out and slams himself back into you. "Natasha you're so tight." He groans. You whimper as he bites and sucks at your neck.

You wanted control, so you grabbed onto his shoulders and managed to get on top of him. "No sir, I don't think you are in complete control." You say. "Oh really" He slaps your ass. You moan. "Yes." You nibble at his earlobe then move down to kiss on his neck, probably giving him a hicky. Then you hover yourself over his member once more then bounce yourself up and down on him. You are both smirking and groaning during the process. Then suddenly Sam's phone rings. It's Dean.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked

"I done told you. I am on a date with Natasha." Sam sighed

"Oh yeah, are you using protection." Dean laughed.

"Dean, I was in the middle of something and you had to call just to ask me where I was." Sam told his brother.

"Yeah, well have fun. Make sure you bring me pie when you come back in the morning." Dean told Sam.

"Yeah Dean. Goodnight jerk." Sam sighed

"Goodnight bitch" Dean laughed.

"Well, I guess I will go take a shower, and then go to bed. You can join me if you want Sammy." You tell him as you walk to the bathroom. Sam follows not far behind. Y'all have round two in the shower. You two then fall asleep. You embraced in Sam's arms.

You got up the next morning and Dean was in the hotel room with all his bags packed. "Wake up love birds. Looks like Sammy finally got him some." Dean smiled. "Shut up Dean." You and Sam both said in sync. "You know how I can tell? You two look like y'all tried to suck the life out of each other." He said pointing towards y'all necks.

He pulls you close to him then kisses you hard. You are eventually against the wall. You jump and wrap your legs around his waist. He guides you to the bed and is straddling over you. "Do it Sammy. Do it." You whisper in his ear. He removes his boxers and puts on a condom. He is hard, he tells you "Now, I am in control during this little session." He enters you hard and fast. His thrusts are fast as he moves himself out and slams himself back into you. "Natasha you're so tight." He groans. You whimper as he bites and sucks at your neck.

You wanted control, so you grabbed onto his shoulders and managed to get on top of him. "No sir, I don't think you are in complete control." You say. "Oh really" He slaps your ass. You moan. "Yes." You nibble at his earlobe then move down to kiss on his neck, probably giving him a hicky. Then you hover yourself over his member once more then bounce yourself up and down on him. You are both smirking and groaning during the process. Then suddenly Sam's phone rings. It's Dean.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked

"I done told you. I am on a date with Natasha." Sam sighed

"Oh yeah, are you using protection." Dean laughed.

"Dean, I was in the middle of something and you had to call just to ask me where I was." Sam told his brother.

"Yeah, well have fun. Make sure you bring me pie when you come back in the morning." Dean told Sam.

"Yeah Dean. Goodnight jerk." Sam sighed

"Goodnight bitch" Dean laughed.

"Well, I guess I will go take a shower, and then go to bed. You can join me if you want Sammy." You tell him as you walk to the bathroom. Sam follows not far behind. Y'all have round two in the shower. You two then fall asleep. You embraced in Sam's arms.

You got up the next morning and Dean was in the hotel room with all his bags packed. "Wake up love birds. Looks like Sammy finally got him some." Dean smiled. "Shut up Dean." You and Sam both said in sync. "You know how I can tell? You two look like y'all tried to suck the life out of each other." He said pointing towards y'all necks.

Page 2 of 2

"So, I guess since the case is over, I will head back home." You told the boys. "You don't have to. I mean you can join us in our hunting lives." Sam said. "Yeah, all three of us taking on the freaks out there, that would be badass. We would all be badass. Well you and me anyway, Sammy not so much." Dean jokes. Sam slaps his arm. "Really, well then I need to head back to my place and get all my belongings." You tell them. "Okay let's head out." Sam and Dean said in sync.

You finally made it back to your home town in Louisiana (or what ever state you may live or want to live in). You got out of the car and told the boys to come inside while you pack. "Would y'all like some tea or water? I can get you some if you would like." You asked Sam and Dean. "Water would be fine." They both said at the same time. You laughed at the sync.

You came back into the living room, Dean was sitting down with his feet on your table. You didn't mind though, you did it at times too. Sam was still standing up, you hand him his glass then Dean his. "Sammy you can sit down you know?" Dean said. Sam blushed and sat down beside his brother.

"Well I am going to pack if you want anything to eat, you are welcome to find some in the fridge." You told the boys walking upstairs.

"So, Sammy, how was it?" Dean asked.

"How was what Dean?" Sam asked his brother

"The sex, Sam." Dean replied.

Sam gave his brother his famous bitch face and said "Dean, isn't that kind of personal?"

"Yeah I guess. Was she good at it?"

"Dean!" Sam whisper shouted, because he did not want Natasha to hear.

You were upstairs, trying to reach some more clothes that your ex had put up there. You he was like a whole foot taller than you. You reached up there "Damn short girl problems." You couldn't reach it. "Sam or Dean can you come here a minute! I can't reach the rest of my clothes!" You called out.

"Coming!" they said.

"Thank you. It's right up there." You pointed to the top of your closet.

Sam got it with no problem while Dean was helping gather you shoes.

Finally, you had all your stuff packed. You put it in your car.

"Is it alright if I can ride with you?" Sam asked

"Sure." You said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well if you two lovebirds are going to ride together. I will head on back to the bunker." Dean told you both.

Sam got into the passenger seat and you got into the driver's seat.

"So, I guess since the case is over, I will head back home." You told the boys. "You don't have to. I mean you can join us in our hunting lives." Sam said. "Yeah, all three of us taking on the freaks out there, that would be badass. We would all be badass. Well you and me anyway, Sammy not so much." Dean jokes. Sam slaps his arm. "Really, well then I need to head back to my place and get all my belongings." You tell them. "Okay let's head out." Sam and Dean said in sync.

You finally made it back to your home town in Louisiana (or what ever state you may live or want to live in). You got out of the car and told the boys to come inside while you pack. "Would y'all like some tea or water? I can get you some if you would like." You asked Sam and Dean. "Water would be fine." They both said at the same time. You laughed at the sync.

You came back into the living room, Dean was sitting down with his feet on your table. You didn't mind though, you did it at times too. Sam was still standing up, you hand him his glass then Dean his. "Sammy you can sit down you know?" Dean said. Sam blushed and sat down beside his brother.

"Well I am going to pack if you want anything to eat, you are welcome to find some in the fridge." You told the boys walking upstairs.

"So, Sammy, how was it?" Dean asked.

"How was what Dean?" Sam asked his brother

"The sex, Sam." Dean replied.

Sam gave his brother his famous bitch face and said "Dean, isn't that kind of personal?"

"Yeah I guess. Was she good at it?"

"Dean!" Sam whisper shouted, because he did not want Natasha to hear.

You were upstairs, trying to reach some more clothes that your ex had put up there. You he was like a whole foot taller than you. You reached up there "Damn short girl problems." You couldn't reach it. "Sam or Dean can you come here a minute! I can't reach the rest of my clothes!" You called out.

"Coming!" they said.

"Thank you. It's right up there." You pointed to the top of your closet.

Sam got it with no problem while Dean was helping gather you shoes.

Finally, you had all your stuff packed. You put it in your car.

"Is it alright if I can ride with you?" Sam asked

"Sure." You said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well if you two lovebirds are going to ride together. I will head on back to the bunker." Dean told you both.

Sam got into the passenger seat and you got into the driver's seat.

Page 2 of 2

You got to the bunker, you walked in and your mouth dropped open.

"Wow, this place is amazing." You say.

"Thank you." Dean said.

Sam kissed your fore head.

"Where do I sleep boys?" you asked

"Well, you could sleep with me." Dean smirked.

Sam gave him an angered look.

"Sorry, Dean, I don't think Sammy here likes that idea." You say grabbing Sam's butt.

"Don't worry Sammy won't smother you too much." Dean laughed.

Dean walked to the kitchen.

"I am guessing you want me to be with you." You smiled up to Sam

"That obvious, huh?" he said as he placed his lips on yours.

"Woah! Get a room Sammy" Dean yelled

You walked into the kitchen, and to your surprise barely any food.

"Boys, I am cooking tonight! I am heading to the store!" you yelled form the kitchen.

"Alright then." Dean replied

Sam was in the shower. About 20 minutes later he was out.

"Sam, am I going to hear weird noises tonight?" Dean asked his brother.

"No, Dean." Sam replied.

"She is a nice girl." Dean told him

"Yeah. I am so glad to call her mine." Sam grinned.

You got to the bunker, you walked in and your mouth dropped open.

"Wow, this place is amazing." You say.

"Thank you." Dean said.

Sam kissed your fore head.

"Where do I sleep boys?" you asked

"Well, you could sleep with me." Dean smirked.

Sam gave him an angered look.

"Sorry, Dean, I don't think Sammy here likes that idea." You say grabbing Sam's butt.

"Don't worry Sammy won't smother you too much." Dean laughed.

Dean walked to the kitchen.

"I am guessing you want me to be with you." You smiled up to Sam

"That obvious, huh?" he said as he placed his lips on yours.

"Woah! Get a room Sammy" Dean yelled

You walked into the kitchen, and to your surprise barely any food.

"Boys, I am cooking tonight! I am heading to the store!" you yelled form the kitchen.

"Alright then." Dean replied

Sam was in the shower. About 20 minutes later he was out.

"Sam, am I going to hear weird noises tonight?" Dean asked his brother.

"No, Dean." Sam replied.

"She is a nice girl." Dean told him

"Yeah. I am so glad to call her mine." Sam grinned.

Page 2 of 2

You were strolling through the aisles. Tonight, you were going to make one of your favorite meals: steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and corn. You got all these items and some cookie dough. You bought some beer, screwdriver, and some non-alcoholic beverages for tonight's dinner.

You drove back to the bunker both boys were cleaned up and in their night clothes. Sam came out and helped you get the bags.

"What are you planning on making?" he asked

"Sweetheart, I am making some steaks, potatoes, green beans, corn and for desert we are having cookies." You said setting the items out preparing to cook.

"Wow, you are really going all out." Sam laughed

"Well, I was kind of craving it and I wanted y'all to have a real meal tonight." You said seasoning the steaks.

Dinner was ready about 2 hours later.

"Son of a bitch. Sam, you need to keep her. She is a hell of a cook." Dean said with his mouth full.

"Agreed." Sam did the same.

"Desert, I forgot to say I also got pie also." You grabbed the cookies and pie.

"Where have you been all my life?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Hunting down those evil sons of bitches out there." You laughed.

"Where's y'all shower?" you asked gathering your clothes

Sam grabbed your hand and took you to the bathroom.

"Thanks, babe." You said

He walked back into the kitchen seeing Dean eat more of the real food and the desert.

"Sam, you are one lucky son of a bitch." Dean said

You were strolling through the aisles. Tonight, you were going to make one of your favorite meals: steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and corn. You got all these items and some cookie dough. You bought some beer, screwdriver, and some non-alcoholic beverages for tonight's dinner.

You drove back to the bunker both boys were cleaned up and in their night clothes. Sam came out and helped you get the bags.

"What are you planning on making?" he asked

"Sweetheart, I am making some steaks, potatoes, green beans, corn and for desert we are having cookies." You said setting the items out preparing to cook.

"Wow, you are really going all out." Sam laughed

"Well, I was kind of craving it and I wanted y'all to have a real meal tonight." You said seasoning the steaks.

Dinner was ready about 2 hours later.

"Son of a bitch. Sam, you need to keep her. She is a hell of a cook." Dean said with his mouth full.

"Agreed." Sam did the same.

"Desert, I forgot to say I also got pie also." You grabbed the cookies and pie.

"Where have you been all my life?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Hunting down those evil sons of bitches out there." You laughed.

"Where's y'all shower?" you asked gathering your clothes

Sam grabbed your hand and took you to the bathroom.

"Thanks, babe." You said

He walked back into the kitchen seeing Dean eat more of the real food and the desert.

"Sam, you are one lucky son of a bitch." Dean said

Page 2 of 2

"Sam!" you yelled

He came and stood outside the bathroom door, "Yeah?"

"Where are the towels?" you asked

"Hold on." He went to the laundry room and grabbed you a towel. He put his arm in the door handing it to you.

"Thank you." You say

You put on your pink flannel pajamas.

Y'all put the food up, and then head to bed.

You pushed Sam into the bed room, pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester, for the wonderful place to stay." You whispered in his ear as you grind yourself against him.

"You're welcome." He groans.

Your night of course escalated, and you and Sam had sex again. Dean yelled a couple of times "Sam you liar!" and "Sammy I am so proud of you, but please keep it down."

You woke up the next morning in Sam's arms. He was naked against your naked body. You turned around and being the silly person, you are, you licked Sam's nose.

He eyes shot open. "What did you do?"

"I just licked you on your nose. I know you love me." You laughed.

"Now that is true." He said rolling on top of you.

"Sam, I didn't know you were a morning sex person." You moaned as he was licking your neck.

"Baby, you are the only person I would do this to." He told you.

You let him be the dominant one this time, even though last night, you were the dominant. He didn't waste no time, because he known before long his brother would be up. He entered you slowly.

"Sam" you moaned

He picked up the pace, but not to where you to would alert Dean.

"Sam, is Natasha making breakfast?" Dean yelled.

"Leave it to Dean to ruin, our moment. Are you going to cook? You don't have to." Sam grumbled

"Sure thing. What would y'all like to eat?" you asked

"What ever you can make babe." He kissed you

Sam!" you yelled

He came and stood outside the bathroom door, "Yeah?"

"Where are the towels?" you asked

"Hold on." He went to the laundry room and grabbed you a towel. He put his arm in the door handing it to you.

"Thank you." You say

You put on your pink flannel pajamas.

Y'all put the food up, and then head to bed.

You pushed Sam into the bed room, pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester, for the wonderful place to stay." You whispered in his ear as you grind yourself against him.

"You're welcome." He groans.

Your night of course escalated, and you and Sam had sex again. Dean yelled a couple of times "Sam you liar!" and "Sammy I am so proud of you, but please keep it down."

You woke up the next morning in Sam's arms. He was naked against your naked body. You turned around and being the silly person, you are, you licked Sam's nose.

He eyes shot open. "What did you do?"

"I just licked you on your nose. I know you love me." You laughed.

"Now that is true." He said rolling on top of you.

"Sam, I didn't know you were a morning sex person." You moaned as he was licking your neck.

"Baby, you are the only person I would do this to." He told you.

You let him be the dominant one this time, even though last night, you were the dominant. He didn't waste no time, because he known before long his brother would be up. He entered you slowly.

"Sam" you moaned

He picked up the pace, but not to where you to would alert Dean.

"Sam, is Natasha making breakfast?" Dean yelled.

"Leave it to Dean to ruin, our moment. Are you going to cook? You don't have to." Sam grumbled

"Sure thing. What would y'all like to eat?" you asked

"What ever you can make babe." He kissed you

Page 2 of 2

You got into the kitchen got out the plates. You started coffee. You got the orange juice and apple juice out to drink too. You started to cook, and as you were cooking Sam came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Bacon. Are you trying to get Dean to love you more than me?" He nuzzled into your neck.

"No, just trying to spoil you both." You kissed his cheek

You finally got done fixing breakfast. "Sam, go get Dean please."

"Okay" he told you.

You set the plates on the table and put bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns in each plate. The boys walked in and basically had the same reaction to dinner last night.

Y'all finished eating breakfast and decided to watch movies on Netflix today. Then suddenly you had a phone call from Wanda.

"Natasha, can you come get me, John is such a bitch. He broke up with me to get with the snobby accountant next door." She was crying through the phone.

"Sure thing, that freaking jerk. Have your stuff packed. Hold on a second." You told her. You put your hand over the phone.

"Can my friend Wanda stay here. Her punk ass now exboyfriend just broke up with her." You asked

"I don't have a problem with it, if Dean don't." Sam replied.

"What does she look like?" Dean asked.

You showed him a picture. "Yeah, she can stay."

"Okay I will be there in a few days Wanda" you told her.

"I will be back later. Love you Sam. Bye Dean." You said.

Dean said, "Be careful."

Sam came up and hugged you "Be careful. I love you to Natasha"

With that said you drove off back to Louisiana.

"I think I can hit it off with Natasha's friend." Dean said to his brother.

"Dean, you can't just bang her as soon as she gets here. Let her get over what she's going through. Also at least try to stay in a relationship, not just a one-night stand." Sam told Dean.

"I was Sam. I mean she is a babe." Dean smirked

Sam rolled his eyes and decided to try and find a hunt to go on. He eventually did. It was a demon case in California.

He left you a note after he and his brother packed up:

_Natasha,_

_Dean and I are going to a hunt in California. It's a demon case. I will be back as soon as I can. I am leaving this just in case you are back before I am. Please call me when you get home. I love you so much._

_Sam_

"Come on Sam." Dean shouted from the impala

Sam and Dean finally got into the town. It was empty looking, then they came upon a bar. It looked like all the cars in town were here.

They walked in there were bodies thrown everywhere. Then a little brunette-haired girl rounded the corner.

"Should have known I would be stuck with the Winchesters." She used her energy and slung Sam across the room.

Dean getting protective over his brother lunged at the demon only for her to do the same thing to him. Sam was unconscious, but Dean got up and ran and plunged the demon killing knife into the girl.

He walked over to his brother. "Sammy wake up." He shook his brother then seen his forehead was bleeding.

"Sammy damn it wake up."

Sam stirred, and he jumped. "Dean did you kill the demon?"

"Yeah now let's go I am starving."

Sam and Dean ate at the local diner getting their usual. Sam stayed looking at his phone. Then it finally lit up from a text, it was from you.

_I made it to Louisiana. I miss you so much_

He smiled _I miss you too. Drive safely_

They decided to stay in town for the night.

You made it to Louisiana. You missed your town so much, but you had a man to care about you now.

"Natasha, where have you been? You just left without letting anyone know." Wanda hugged you.

"I found someone. He really cares about me. I moved in with him and his brother." You told her.

"He has a brother? Do you got a pic?" she said all happy

"Wow, quick recovery. Hold on. Sam gave me a pic of him, Dean, and their dad." You grabbed the picture.

She pointed to Dean "Is this Dean?"

You looked "Yeah."

"Damn, he's is sexy. Is he single?"

"Yeah, he was actually thinking about trying to get with you I think" you laughed.

"Well, he can have all of me that he wants. Let's get back to..." she said

"Kansas" you told her.

You helped her put her things into your newer impala. You made it back just as Sam and Dean were pulling in too.

"Wow perfect timing" Sam said as he hugged you

"Get it Natasha." Wanda said

Dean walked over to her. "I'm Dean."

"I'm Wanda. Nice to meet you." She said as she looked at his beautiful candy apple green eyes.

"I was wondering, if you are fine with it, it you would like to go out for drinks sometime?" Dean asked his face flushing.

"Let's go now. Natasha and Sam can get my stuff." She said.

You huffed "Really."

"You know you love me."

Dean and Wanda sped off in the impala.

You heard the flutter of wings behind you. You turned around to see a dark-haired man in a trench coat. "Sam, I need your help." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?" you asked

"Sam, who is this human?" the man asked your boyfriend

"Cas, this is my girlfriend Natasha. Natasha this is Castiel, he is an angel." Sam introduced each of you.

"An angel!" you exclaimed.

"Yes, Sam and Dean are my friends." Cas said

You, Cas, and Sam went inside. Castiel was doing his own hunt in Colorado. He was asking about how to get along with the people and fake being FBI like the brothers. Sam gave him the information and he went back to Colorado.

"Sam, I am going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" you asked.

His face flushed red "Uhm..."

"Come on, we are alone. You and I deserve some time alone after almost a week of being apart." You grabbed his hand and you two took a shower. As you passed by where he left the note, he got it and crumbled it and threw it in the trash.

"So, Dean, what do you do for a living?" Wanda asked

"Natasha didn't tell you." Dean replied.

Your friend laughed, they were both a little tipsy.

"No, but what I do know is that you are one good looking guy. I mean damn. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked

"Hell yeah. I am a hunter. I hunt monsters, ghosts, demons, angels, and what ever else is a threat." Dean told Wanda

"Woah, that's real? Is that what Natasha is?" She asked.

"She never told you what her job was?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't guess. She just said she had to take care of business." Wanda said

"Well, she is a hunter and a pretty good one too. Her and Sammy are a good little thing. He is the happiest I have seen him in a long time. I got to say you are beautiful. I can teach you the basics. Sam and Natasha can teach you too." Dean explained.

"Speaking of Sam and Natasha, have they, you know?" she asked

"Yeah, they have two or three times now. I think he should keep her." Dean replied

"Finally, she has opened up to a guy. Ever since Rob cheated on her, she has been a loner. She didn't want to be around anyone." Wanda said

"We got this angel friend, Castiel. He is kind of a lone wolf, but he is kind of innocent. He has only been with a few women. Do you want to head back to the bunker?" Dean said

"Yeah. Let's do that. We should get back to your place. I am ready to hit the hay." She yawned.

Wanda couldn't stay off Dean the whole ride back he swerved a few times.

Sam had you pinned on the couch tickling your sides. "Sam, please! Sam stop it! Oh, help me!"

"You are so adorable." Sam grinned

"Sam did I walk in on something important?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Wanda! Help me!" you laughed

"Look how cute they are." Wanda said

Sam immediately blushed, you did too. You both sat up.

"Sam can Natasha and I talk? Alone." Wanda asked. He nodded his head and you walked into the next room.

"What's going on?" you asked.

"Is this the same Natasha I know? You and Sam are perfect together. You finally opened up to a guy." Wanda said.

"What are you talking about?" you asked.

"You finally found a man. I heard that y'all had sex." Wanda said

_Damn it Dean!_You thought.

"Okay and that's a problem because..." you said

"Get it girl." She laughed.

You blushed.

"So, Sammy. Wanda is great. I am so glad she is staying with us. I am also glad to call her mine." Dean told his brother.

"Woah, you two are already a thing?" Sam asked surprised

"Sure am!" Wanda said as she walked back in with you not far behind. She went over and kissed the older Winchester on the cheek.

"So, you kill a werewolf with silver bullet to the heart, you cut a vamp's head off, you salt and burn remains to get rid of a ghost, and you find out who is a shifter by touching them with silver?" Wanda questioned

"Yeah, you got it right excellent job." You and Sam said as you gave her the lore books to look at.

"Sammy, my lady doesn't want to be a geek like you and Natasha." Dean said walking in.

"Dean we are teaching her about the things out there." You told the older Winchester

"Oh, okay, as long as it isn't those geeky and nerdy books and sorts that you and Sam are into." Dean said as he sat by Wanda

"Dean, we are not.." Sam said but was cut off.

"Yes, you two are I bet after you get through cuddling and what ever you do at night, you fangirl over Lord of the Rings, Game of Thrones and stuff like that." Dean rambled on

"To be correct Mr. Winchester, when Sammy and I go to bed we sleep. We are not like certain people." You piped in

Dean and Wanda smirked at each other. "What are you listening in on us for you weirdos?" they laugh.

You and Sam both blush. "We don't, it's just that you two don't know how to keep it down. Natasha and I like to get sleep, but no. All we hear is Dean, Dean, Dean or Wanda, Wanda, Wanda." Sam tells his brother.

"Oh, and like you and Natasha are much better? I hear what y'all do at night. Oh Sam, Oh Sam, Sammy. Wanda heard you saying to Natasha "right there, hell yeah baby, stay on those knees for me." Now who are the ones that keep the other up all night?' Dean explained

"Guys!" you and Wanda said at the same time. "Wanda needs to learn how to use the weapons, we need to take her out for some practice." You told the brothers

The brothers grabbed all the weapons while you took Wanda outside to the targets you put up. You let her practice killing demons, vampires, werewolves, wendigos, and shapeshifters. Let's just say she catches on fast.

It was about 5 in the evening when you got done practicing. "I'm starving." Dean said. "Natasha and I can cook tonight. What would you like?" Wanda asked "I just want food. Wait a minute, you two are from Louisiana, right?" he asked. "Yeah." Wanda and you said. "How about gumbo? What do you think Sammy?" Dean turned to his brother. "Sure, that sounds good." Sam replied. "Okay then, who is going to town?" Dean asked. "Wanda and I will, while you two search for a hunt." You told the brothers. "Okay, do not forget my pie." Dean said. "I won't baby." Wanda said as she kissed him getting into your impala.

Sam walked to the driver's side of the car and waited on you. "Be careful." Sam told you. "Sam, I will be alright. Do you want anything my dear?" you asked him. "Uh, can you get beer just in case we don't have any and water. If I think of anything else I will call you." He said to you. "Okay, we will be back as soon as we can. I love you." You said hugging Sam. "I love you." He said pecking your lips. You got into your car and drove off as the boys went back into the bunker.

"Dean, I found us a hunt. It's good practice for Wanda." Sam told his brother as he walked into the library.

"Actually Sammy, I found a hunt too. But, what you got?" Dean asked.

"So, get this, this woman says she was at home and her husband came home abusing her. She says that when she grabbed her silver knife to slash him, and his skin sizzled." Sam replied

"Shapeshifter, well the case I found is more like a werewolf. The heart ripped out of 3 victims, all went to the same bar each Friday night." Dean told his little brother

"Well, they are both pretty major, my case is in Maine, and yours is in California. We could wait until the girls get back and see what we are going to do." Sam says

"You and I can go on one and Natasha and Wanda can go on the other. Second option, that would probably be good too is; Wanda goes with me to California and Natasha goes with you to Maine. The girls could have more strength and it would be better for them to have one of us by their sides that way, if they aren't strong enough, or in their case tall enough, they will have the extras." Dean tells his brother.

"Yeah, let's see what they say when they get back." Sam says grabbing lore books and getting his duffle bag out packing.

"Natasha I will go grab the meats, you grab the base, vegetables and the rest." Wanda says to you as she walks towards the meat freezers.

"Okay" you walk towards the aisles of the items you were told to get. The base was on the top and you being short made it harder on you. "Damn, I need to grow a few inches at least." You put your feet on top of the bottom shelf and used your right hand to hold on to another. You reached and grabbed. You got down when you seen Wanda had her phone out giggling.

"What the hell!" you yelled

"It was just so adorable. I am sending this to Dean and I am going to get him to show it to Sam." She laughed

"Don't!" you whined

"Fine, but when we get back I am showing them." She huffed. You went on to get the vegetables and went to the alcohol section. You grabbed the boys three cases of beer, and you grabbed what ever you and your friend wanted while she grabbed some water.

You get back to the bunker and you and Wanda carried all the groceries in, the boys seen and grabbed them from you both and heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to show them now." Wanda said as she ran after them. "Guys! Look!" Both boys turned and looked at the phone screen.

Dean laughed "Is that Natasha?!"

"Sure is, look how adorable she is." Wanda says

You blush "I can't help it I'm the shortest one of the group okay!"

Sam wraps his arm around your shoulder "It's cute, hey Wanda send that to me." He tells her

"Sure thing, Sammy." She smiled

After all the picking you started preparing dinner. The boys went off to do some research, while you and Wanda cooked. Wanda mixed all the ingredients while you watched and cooked them. "Wanda tell the boys dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes." You told her. "Okay," she walked out the room.

"Sam, Dean, dinner will be ready in about 5. Y'all can come and sit at the table." Wanda says. Both boys get up and walk towards the kitchen. You were swaying your hips and humming (your favorite song). Sam walked up and said, "You are so beautiful, and the gumbo looks great baby."

"Thanks sweetheart, can you get everyone their drinks and get the bowls and things?" you asked him, he grinned "Sure thing."

Everyone ate and you all told stories from when you were younger and Wanda told the boys some of the most embarrassing things you have done. "Really, Natasha!? You went to some random stranger's house, drunk, and accused them of stealing a pony!?" Dean laughed. You blushed "Like the story is told, I was drunk. I am not exactly all there when I'm drunk."

"You girls are the best, oh, we were gonna ask y'all what you wanted to do about these hunts Sammy and I found." Dean says

"What you got?" you ask

"Werewolf in California and shapeshifter in Maine, our predictions any way. Let me pull up the articles." Sam tells you as he pulls out his tablet. He hands it over to you. You and Wanda glance at the articles. "Dean and I could go on the one to California, and Sam and Natasha can go on the one in Maine." Wanda suggests. "Sounds like a deal! What you think boys?" you ask. "Sounds good, Wanda and I are going to pack" Dean says as he walks out the room she follows him.

"I am going to clean the kitchen up. If you want to help, Sam, you can. Or you can go ahead and pack." You tell him as you grab the dishes off the table. "I will help you, then we will pack when we get through." Sam tells you as he grabs the leftovers and puts them in the fridge. You wash the dishes and he dries them.

"Natasha, Sam! We are heading out let us know when you get to Maine!" Dean shouted walking up the stairs leading to the exit.

"Okay, let us know when you get to California!" Sam shouted back.

You and Sam finished cleaning the kitchen and gathered your things. You threw your bags in the back of your car as Sam walked out the bunker. "Do you want to drive, or do you want me to?" you ask. "We could do which ever." Sam says. "Well, I guess I can drive until we stop to get some fuel, then you can drive, and a pattern like that." You tell him as you get in and start the ignition.

Dean and Wanda got to California while you and Sam were still traveling to Maine. "Dean, so this is my first big hunt. Is killing a werewolf complicated?" Wanda asked. "No, not really. It all depends on how strong the werewolf is, but I think this one will be a piece of cake for you, especially if I am there with you sweetheart." Dean replied. "Well we need to get checked into a hotel. We need to let Natasha and Sam know we are here. I wonder if they got to Maine yet." Wanda says. "Doubt it. I will call Sam to see how they are doing." Dean says as he takes out his phone and dials Sam's number.

"Hey, Sammy, how are you?" Dean asks.

"We are about halfway to Maine. We are at a rest stop now. Natasha is inside getting snacks. I will tell you when we get there. How are you two doing?" Sam tells Dean.

"Okay, well Wanda and I just got to California. We are about to check into a hotel and then we are going to talk to some locals." Dean says.

"Okay, talk to you later. It's my turn to drive, while Natasha rests." Sam says.

"Okay bitch." Dean laughs

"See you later jerk." Sam tells his brother.

"So, I'm guessing that was Dean." You say wrapping your arms around Sam's waist.

"Yeah, they made it to California. What did you get?" Sam asks putting an arm around your shoulder.

"Chips, water, and a couple of candy bars." You say as you kiss his cheek and walk over to the passenger side of the car. Sam gets into the driver side. You hand him a water. "Thanks." He says as he takes a drink. He pulls out onto the road. You kept telling Sam you would feed him while he drove, and you finally got him to give in. So, you gave him chip after chip.

You and Sam finally got to Maine. "Sam, I am so tired. Can we please check into a hotel?" you whine. "Sure, I see one right up here." He says as he speeds up and then turns into a parking lot. "Can you go check in Natasha? I will get our bags." Sam asks. "Sure, babe." You yawn.

You walk into the lobby. "Can I help you ma'am?" an older woman asks from behind the check-in desk. "Yes, please. I would like to book a room, a room for my boyfriend and I." you say. "So, one bed?" she asks. "Yes ma'am." She grabs a key and hands it to you. "Thank you." You tell her. "You're welcome sweetie." She says. You walk back out to tell Sam the room number.

"Hey Sammy, we got room 20." You say helping him with the bags. "Okay." You unlock the room. "Sam I'm going to bed." You yawned and plopped down on the bed. "Okay, baby. I'm going to take a shower." Sam kissed your forehead. You smiled, "Wait, can I join you?" Sam blushed "Uh, sure."

After a make out session in the shower, you two finally cleaned each other and washed each other's hair. "Now, we can sleep. Then in the morning we can go ask the wife about her experience. Let me text Dean to tell him we made it." Sam took out his phone and typed his text to his brother.

_We made it_

_Okay be safe, and don't make her be too sore haha_

_Goodnight jerk_

_Goodnight bitch_

You were asleep by the time Sam got done texting Dean. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close.

You woke up the next morning to see Sam already in his FBI suit. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He says. "Hey...mornin' give me a minute I will get ready." You tell him, he chuckles. After Sam continuously telling you to get out of bed you got up and dressed into your suit. You both got your badges and drove to the home of the wife.

"Mrs. Barnes, could you tell us more about the night your husband came in and the skin sizzling?" you asked.

"Well, I was just fixing dinner and I told him "good evening honey" and he just huffed. After that he came into the kitchen and started talking strangely about things like him liking my skin and that it would be beautiful for something called a shapeshifter to borrow. Then he jumped up out of his chair and trying to pin me to the refrigerator. I grabbed the knife on the counter and slashed it on his arm. Agents you will find my Darien, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am we will try. Thank you." Sam says as he stood up and you did the same and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but do you think Darien will be okay?" she asked.

"Well, that all depends on what we find miss." You tell her with a small smile.

"Okay thank you so much agents." She says

You and Sam make it out the door. "Well it seems like we are definitely dealing with a shifter." Sam says

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat then get back to the hotel and get our weapons ready." You tell the younger Winchester.

ean and Wanda were outside the werewolf's hide out. It was an old cabin in the middle of the local woods. "We stick together." Dean tells Wanda. "Don't you think it would be better if one of us took back and the other took front?" Wanda asks. Dean looked her in the eyes. "You think we can pull that off?" he asked. "Dean, babe, I can take care of myself. I am a big girl." Wanda says as she kisses her boyfriend's cheek. Dean walked to the back with his gun pointed out ready to shoot. Wanda walked through the front with her gun by her side. The werewolf was feeding on a young woman. She was in her early 20s, she had blonde hair. Dean seen you and signaled to you to hide behind the chair.

"Help me." The girl said when she seen Dean.

"Should have known that a Winchester would be sticking his nose where he has no business." the male werewolf snarled. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black leather clothing.

"He isn't alone." Wanda said as she shot the monster in the heart. Dean was kneeled beside the woman.

"She can still be saved. We have to get her to the hospital." Dean said as he carried her out.

They walked through the woods as he carried the lady bridal style. When they got to the impala Dean gave the keys to Wanda. He sat in the back seat with the woman who they had learned name was Venessa. Wanda sped to the local hospital. Dean carried her inside and Wanda followed.

"This woman needs help! It was an animal attack!" Wanda yells and nurses come running.

The woman had gotten stable thanks to Dean, Wanda, and the hospital. Dean and Wanda headed back to their hotel to get cleaned up and rest so they could head back to the bunker tomorrow morning.

"Here we go into the sewers again. Back when I first starting hunting again Dean and I had to do a shifter case and he was hiding in the sewer. He took Dean's form." Sam says

"How did that case turn out?" You say as you point your gun forwards.

"Well Dean killed his double and we saved that friend of mine." Sam tells you.

There was light up ahead, you seen a shadow moving around in the light. Sam moved to the other wall while you stayed on the other. You slowly stalk towards the shifter in time for it to turn around it runs towards you and knocks you over making your gun slide across the room. Sam sees that you are in trouble. "Come and get me you evil son of a bitch!" he yells he runs towards the younger Winchester. You take this advantage to get your gun and shoot the monster in the back bullet going through his heart. "Thanks, now we need to find Darien." Sam says as he picks up his blade.

You walk farther down the tunnels and find a man tied up to the wall. "Is your name Darien?" you ask. "Yes, is my wife okay?" he asks. "She is just fine sir. Now come with us. We will get you home."

You drive down the dark road back to Darien's place. "What the hell was that thing?" Darien asks. "That creature was a shapeshifter. It can take on many forms. Natasha and I hunt monsters like that." Sam tells the man. "You save people in trouble like I was? You don't even get paid well." He says to Sam and you.

"No sir, we just get what money we can get through our many different methods." You say

He digs out his wallet and pulls out $200. "Here take this for your trouble." He says handing the money to Sam.

"We can't take your money you should keep it." You tell him

"I insist, you deserve some pay. I have the money to spare any way." He says and with that he just puts the money in Sam's hand.

You get up to his driveway and Darien gets out and his wife greets him with a hug. You and Sam wave goodbye and head back to the hotel to pack, so you can head back to Kansas.

Sam takes his phone out and dials Dean "Hey, we are heading back to the bunker. How about you two did you get back safely?" Sam asks

"Yeah, we got back alright. Can we talk when you get back I'm kinda busy?" Dean asks as you hear a water in the background.

"What are you doing Dean?" you ask him

"I'm cleaning my Baby, with the help of my other baby." He says

"Okay well talk to you when we get back to the bunker." You and Sam say in sync

"Stay safe, and don't make stops for certain things." He laughs and hangs up.

Sam is blushing. "Sam if I hightail it, I can make there by about lunch time tomorrow." You say taking his hand in yours.

"Sounds good."

With that said you put the pedal to the floor, and don't even worry about any type of police.

ou were right you got back to Kansas by 1 the next day. After you and Sam ate lunch you went to take a short nap.

"Dean, you know what would be a cool thing for us to do?" Wanda asks

"What would that be?" he says looking up from the laptop screen.

Wanda smirks, "We could go do a little swimming. Sam and Natasha could go on their date to the movies."

"I have a feeling you want to do more than swimming." Dean stands and walks over to her and kisses her neck.

"That obvious, huh?" Wanda asks. She gets a notepad and starts writing a note.

_Natasha_

_Dean and I are going out for a swim. I want you and Sam to have some fun. Go see that movie that you wanted to see. Go out for dinner. I know you like to stargaze, so go do that too. You both deserve a break._

_-your bff_

When she gets done writing the note she lays it on the library table, and heads to the impala with Dean.

You feel Sam stir behind you, then you feel his warmth go away. You flutter your eyes to see him heading to take a shower. When he gets in the bathroom you mind tells you to head to the library.

You walk the empty halls of the bunker "where are Dean and Wanda?" you ask yourself, then you see a note on the library table. After reading it you chuckle and head back to your shared bedroom with Sam and see him with only a towel around his waist.

"You sleep well, beautiful?" he asks as he kisses your forehead

"Yeah, do you want to go to the movies after I take a shower? Then after that maybe we can go out for dinner, then pull into a field and look at the stars." You ask

"Sure, sounds good. Where's Dean and Wanda?" he asks

"They went out for a "swim"." You say using your fingers as quotations.

"Ahh, well I will get ready while you take a shower and then we will head out." He says grabbing his clothes off the bed.

You head and take a shower. After you get out you find your best jeans, and best shirt, which is of course flannel. After putting you clothes on Sam walks in with what looks like a new pair of jeans on and an electric blue flannel shirt with black lines in a plaid pattern. He looks extremely handsome in this new outfit of his.

"Where did you get that amazing outfit from sweetheart? You asked.

"Oh, I have had it for a while but I was saving it for a casual date or any other special occasion." Sam says.

"I like it. Let's get going before it gets too late." You tell the younger Winchester

After getting to the theater, you and Sam decided to watch the newest superhero movie. Sam was so interested into the movie. He was like a young child looking at his role model. You took his hand in yours and leaned your head on his shoulder.

The movie and Sam says "That was a really great movie! We need to have nights out like this more often baby!"

"Yeah, we should. Let's go get some dinner now. Where would you like to go Sammy?" you ask

He thinks. "I know where. I'll drive." After about 10 minutes of driving you arrive at this steak house.

"Woah, I thought you were Mr. Eats Healthy." You laugh

"Today is a cheat day. I want you to try this chicken fried steak. I want this night to be a memorable one." He says as he parks

"Oh okay, well let's get on in here. I'm starving." You say as you grab his hands

Sam thinks: Oh she is just to perfect. I am gonna marry this woman one day. I love her so much, Thank you Dean and Wanda this is an amazing night so far. I just can't wait to go star gazing with her.

You get in and order your food, which ends up in taking leftovers out. You drive down a backroad having country music playing low. You loved your rock and country. You pull over into a beautiful field. Sam gets a blanket from the trunk. He sits down and you sit next to him. He puts his arm around your shoulders and pulls you close. You both stare up at the stars for at least two hours. Sam talks about all the different patterns.

You fall asleep on his shoulder, he picks you up bridal style and then sets you into the passenger seat. He drives back to the bunker. He carries you thru the door and down the stairs.

"Have fun Sam?" Wanda asks

"Yeah, we did. I'm gonna put her to bed. Have you and Dean heard anything about a case? Oh, we got leftovers in the car if you want them. It's the same thing chicken fried steak with potatoes." Sam tells her.

"That's what Dean is doing right now, he's looking for a case. Thanks." She says and walks out the car.

Sam walks into his bedroom and lays you onto the bed. He pulls the covers over you, and gives your forehead a kiss, "I will be back sweetheart." He whispers and walks out the room.

He walks into the library, "Thanks Sammy, this is good. Where did you two go?" Dean asks

"We went to see the newest hero movie, we ate at that steak house we go to sometimes, and we went stargazing." Sam says

"That's sweet, well Dean found a case." Wanda tells the younger brother.

"Good, what is it?" he asks

"According to police reports a man was killed inside his home. Doors were locked and windows. There was no way anyone could have gotten inside. I'm thinking vengeful spirit." Dean explains

Sam tells his brother "So are we all going, or just two of us?"

"Well I was thinking you and Dean could go. Natasha and I could stay here and have some girl time." Wanda says

"Okay, well I'm heading to bed." Sam tells his brother as he leaves toward his room. He walks in to see you still asleep. He lifts the covers up and slides in right next to you. He puts his arm around your waist and pulls you close.

You stir awake to find up looking at his laptop. You see diamond choices from the angle you look. "Good morning baby. What you looking at?" you ask

"Oh umm, I was looking at a site to order new knives and things for hunts." He says smiling and a blush slowly rising in his cheeks

"Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower." You tell him as you rise up out of bed to see you are still in the clothes you wore for last night.

"Wait, Natasha, have you ever thought about a life besides hunting? Like not completely settling down, but you know just hunting when you have to?" he asks sitting next to you

"Well, I sort of have before. I always thought the hunting life would weigh all that down. I thought I would never find love, but with you I did. Maybe one day things will get slightly better. I always wanted to have a family. I want to save people also. Everything was normal until that werewolf came in and killed my mom, dad, and sister that night. I wish things were different. I want to have a happy life, but it's difficult. At least I get to save people though." You say tears rolling down your cheeks.

Sam has tear in his eyes. He pulls your head to his chest. "Baby, I promise, I will try my best to make your life as great as possible. I'm sorry for making your morning emotional." He says kissing your cheek.

"It's okay. I love you. I'm gonna go take a shower. It looks like you already had yours." You tell your amazing boyfriend

"I love you too, and your right I have. Now I'm gonna go see if Dean needs help cooking breakfast." He chuckles.

You walk into the bathroom and he walks out the bedroom towards the kitchen. You strip down of your clothes and turn the water on to a warm temperature. You step in and start thinking;

_Sam was looking at something besides weapons. Him and I have been together for about a year. Time flies by so fast. It seems like yesterday I was just meeting the man. Is he thinking about having a married life with me?_

You finish your shower and put on some blue jean shorts and a camo tank top. You walk down the hall to hear laughing. "Dean leave Sam alone. He had a fun time last night. Him and Natasha are cute maybe they don't want to have sex all the time." Wanda says while laughing

"Sam and I did have a good time last night. Now what did y'all make to eat." you ask sitting at the table.

Wanda says in her "popular girl" voice "Girl we made pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

You laugh. "I will make your plate for you." Sam says grabbing a plate and placing items in it.

"I hate to be a bummer, but Sam and I need to go ahead and head to Idaho for this ghost case." Dean says as he pulls Wanda into a hug and kisses her. "I will see you later sweetheart, don't stay into too much trouble." He laughs the last part

"Dean, baby, as long as Natasha's geek self here, I will be fine." She tells him

"I am not a damn geek! You freaking jerk!" you laugh throwing food at her.

Sam and Dean laugh. "I'm going to the car." Dean tells his brother. "Okay, let me tell Natasha we will be back as soon as possible." He says as he grabs your hand. You stop laughing and look into his hazel eyes.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I love you. I will call you when we get there." Sam says and you pull him down by his shirt collar and kiss him with so much passion.

Then suddenly FLASH!

"That's gonna be in a frame." Wanda says

You and Sam laugh and blush. "Be safe. I love you too." You tell Sam and let go of his collar.

It's been two hours since the boys left for the hunt. You decided to tell Wanda about the incident this morning.

"Wanda can I tell you something about Sam and I?" you ask

"Omg, are you pregnant?!" she asks excitedly

"No, it's not that." You laugh, "Oh, what is it then?" she asks

"This morning Sam was talking about a life outside of hunting. He said he wanted to make my life as great as possible. When I woke up, I caught him on his laptop looking at this jewelry website. Do you think he is gonna ask me to marry him?" you explain to your best friend

"Omg girl, I do believe he may. I walked in on him and Dean this morning. He was asking Dean if he thought about ever having a little break from hunting not a long one, just long enough." She says cheerfully.

"I really want a life like that with Sam, but hunting is gonna get in the way." You look down

"Girl give it time. I can't wait to become an aunt!" she tells you

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, I don't know about the children thing yet." You laugh

You grab a book and set in one of the library chairs to start reading. Wanda grabs your laptop and starts looking at stuff online.

Dean and Sam make it to Idaho. Sam takes out his phone and dials your number, you feel a vibration in your lap, look down at the screen to see Sam's contact picture. You answer "Hey, sweetheart, y'all make it to Idaho?" you say. "Yeah, Dean and I are about to check in, then Dean is heading to get us something to eat. How are you doing?" he asks "I'm fine Sammy, tell Dean Wanda and I said hey." You tell him. "He said hey. He said to tell Wanda he loves her." He laughs. You tell her what is to be said. You and Sam talk on the phone for about an hour and then finally he says he is gonna talk to the locals and that he must go. You tell each other to be safe and you love each other. With that said you hang up.

"Natasha I'm hungry. Let's go out to eat." Your friend suggests

"Okay, where do you want to go?" you ask

"How does Chinese sound to you?" she asks

"It's alright with me. Let's go." You grab your phone and wallet and head to your car.

You two ladies get to the place and order your food. You eat and talk. Finally, y'all get finished and head out, but before you could open the door, it locked and you couldn't open it. You turn around to see everyone has black eyes.

The waitress comes up to you and Wanda "We don't need a new generation of Winchesters from either of these demon killing sluts." She says.

You pull out your demon blade and toss it to Wanda, who didn't come prepared. You start to exercise the demons. She kills of about 6 while you exorcise the rest. As a result, you both got flung across the room before the demons were gone. You got a black eye and a busted lip. Wanda got a big gash on her forehead.

"Leave it to these evil sons of bitches to ruin a girl's night." You chuckle

"Come on let's go get cleaned up." Wanda suggests.

You get back to the bunker get cleaned up and head to bed. You were missing Sammy right now, but he would soon be home.

Days passed and then you heard the familiar roar of Dean's impala outside. Sam comes down the stairs first. You run to him and wrap your arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much, glad to see you are okay." You tell him

"Yeah, but what happened to you?" he says gently brushing his thumb over your lip

"Natasha and I ran into demons, when we went to eat a few days ago." Wanda says

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaims

"Babe, calm down. Let's go spend some quality time together." Wanda smirks as she pulls Dean away to their shared bedroom.

You and Sam laugh and walk outside. You and him decide to take a walk. "Dean and I were thinking we could take you and Wanda to the fair coming into town tomorrow." Sam says while he grabs your hand.

"Oh gosh, I haven't to been in one forever. That would be awesome. Hell yeah, we will go." You say as you kiss his cheek.

You two continue to walk and talk about the things that happened over the past days of being apart from one another.

"At least you were prepared. You did and exorcism?" Sam asks

"Sure did, I saved about 10 people. I figured it wouldn't be an awesome idea to kill the demons and kill the person they are occupying also." You explain

"Wow, you are such an amazing person. How did I get so lucky?" Sam says and he pulls you closer to him. You both turn around and walk back towards the bunker.

You walk inside to see Wanda chasing Dean. "Give me my phone Dean!" she yells after him. "Got to catch me first." He tells her. Wanda picks up the speed and jumps on Dean's back. They both fall onto the floor.

"Y'all have fun there?" you giggle

"Shut up, bitch." Wanda says playfully

"Okay, jerk." You tell her

Sam and Dean look at each other with smirks on their faces. "What?" you and Wanda say at the same time.

"Nothing, just you two are so much like Dean and I." Sam laughs as Dean laughs with him.

You and Wanda give both boys bitch faces. "Let's go to bed. I can't wait to go to the fair tomorrow." You say pulling Sam along with you. That night everyone slept peacefully, but Sam was having dreams of you and him together in the future. You are making lunch for him, y'all's two boys. You have a baby bump, with your little girl inside. It's just a perfect life in his eyes.

The next morning comes, well should you say afternoon. All four of y'all slept till 12:15. You wake up and straddle Sam's waist. You whisper in his ear "Wake up babe, I want to get ready to go." You start kissing his jawline. He stirs awake. "Hey baby, wow, someone is feeling frisky this morning." He chuckles. You point to the clock. "Afternoon, let's get ready and wake Dean up." He says as he kisses you gently on the lips.

He goes to get Dean up, while you decide to wear some cutoff jean shorts, converse, and a red flannel. You wait for Sam, you decide to pick his clothes out. You know he won't wear shorts a whole lot, so you choose some of his faded jeans, a green flannel shirt, and you make sure to grab his shirt to wear under. He walks back in to see his clothes on the bed. "You want me to wear these?" he asks

"Yeah," you say getting his boots and setting them by his feet.

"I got Dean up, Wanda managed to throw every pillow in the room at me. You look beautiful." He says eyeing you outfit.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." You giggle fixing his hair.

You and Sam got ready. You walk to the library to see Dean and Wanda ready and having a make out session on one of the tables. You instantly turn red. "Uh, Dean." Sam says.

They break away and Dean manages to trip in the process but catches himself. "You two ready let's go."

Y'all decide to all go in Dean's impala. The boys sit in the front while you ladies take the backseat. Within 10 minutes you see a ferris wheel. You nudge Wanda. "I believe I want that to be the last ride of the night for Sam and I." you whisper to her. "Oh, he was thinking the same too..." she says smirking. You look at her confused. What's going on? You think.

Dean and Wanda immediately take of to get food. Sam and you went to look at the animals that were being sold and viewed. You see a cute little white rabbit with floppy ears. "Sam! Natasha! we got beer!" you hear Dean yell. You turn around to see them walking towards you with big glasses full of beer. "Thanks." Sam says as he takes one. You take another. Y'all four walk around. Dean and Wanda played a few games. He won her a stuffed lion. Sam decides to take a go at the ball toss, he wins you a stuffed dog. After playing all the games, y'all decide to ride all the rides. The roller coaster ride was the funniest. Dean immediately stumbled out of the cart and went off to the side. "Poor Dean." You laugh. Sam chuckles.

"I will stay with Dean. You and Sam can go do that thing." Wanda says winking

Sam grabs your hand and takes you to the ferris wheel. He whispers something in the man who controls the ride ear. You get into one of the buckets. It is night time and all the lights are so beautiful and bright. You see Dean and Wanda you wave. They wave back. You see Sam twiddling his thumbs. He is nervous. Suddenly the ferris wheel stops moving and you are the top.

"Natasha, can I say something?" Sam says rubbing the back of his neck

"Anything, Sammy." You say giving him your full attention.

Down below Dean is videoing the whole show. He has tears in his eyes. He is so happy his brother found a great woman. Dean is happy his brother is about to ask Natasha the big question.

"You came into my life and made it so much better. You light up the rainiest days. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of our messed-up hunter life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children one day," He pulls a little black box out of his jacket and gets down on one knee. "So, would you do the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" He says opening the box to reveal a silver banded ring with a shining diamond, with little jewels beside it.

You are in tears. You are so filled with joy. "Yes, Sam Winchester, yes. I will marry you." You say pulling him up to kiss him. The kiss is full of passion. He slips the ring on your finger. The wheel continues to turn then comes to a stop. You and Sam get out and walk towards Dean and Wanda. They both let tears fall down their cheeks.

"Dean, Wanda. I would like you to meet my fiancé." Sam says holding out your hand with the ring on it.

"Nice to meet you sister in law" Dean chuckles.

"Omg girl. I am so happy for you!" Wanda says pulling you into a hug.

After all the "chick flick moments" y'all head back to the bunker. You and Sam immediately start looking for themes for your wedding. Dean and Wanda look with y'all also. The night ended greatly. Dean and Wanda cooked for the occasion.

After a whole night of searching and hearing Dean and Wanda go at it all night. You and Sam decided to make it a country like wedding with all kinds of flannel and log patterns. You decided the wedding should be in about 3 months. You and Sam didn't know how you were going to get money, but you would figure it out.

Dean and Wanda figured they would help out so they went to hustle pool, play poker, and do what ever they could to help y'all. Sam managed to get money from helping people with yard work. You got a job as a waitress in the closest diner. Two months passed and all four of you managed to get close to $12,000.

Sam and Dean went to get their suits and order the cake and food for the wedding day, while you and Wanda went to get your dresses and the decorations. The wedding was going to be in two weeks.

"Natasha, what kind of dress are you wanting?" Wanda asks

"I don't know there are so many that I like just on this rack." You say looking through all the beautiful white dresses.

"Well, try them on. I am gonna get a blue dress." She tells you grabbing all the dresses while pushing you into a dressing room.

The first one you try on is long and wavy with jewels on the top. You decide you would try on the others. The next was so puffy and you decided no on that one. You went through the rest and finally the last one is the one you decided you were gonna say yes to. It wasn't puffy, it was kind of straight. It had glitter on the bottom and lace on the top. It was sleeveless.

"I think I found one." You tell Wanda through the door.

"Well come out and let me see." She says.

You walk out and her mouth drops, "Damn, girl, that is beautiful. Sam won't know what hit him. I am so happy for y'all."

You decide you would wear flats since you couldn't really walk in heels. Wanda found an electric blue dress that went to her knees and some blue heels to match. You paid for the items and went to get the decorations ordered.

"Sammy, calm down. You look great in that suit." Dean tells his brother.

Sam is rubbing his palms together, "I'm just so nervous, what if Natasha doesn't like it? I want to make her happy."

"She is gonna like it. She loves you for you, not for what you wear." Dean tells him

"You're right. I can't wait to see her dress she picked out." Sam says

"I can't wait to see Wanda." Dean smirks

"Please wait till after the wedding to do what your thinking not right in the middle." Sam tells his older brother.

"I was, I plan on doing something else before that." Dean says smiling

"Are you gonna propose to Wanda?" Sam asks

"Shh, keep it quiet. I want it to be a surprise." Dean whispers.

"I thought I would never see the day where Dean Winchester was gonna get married." Sam laughs

Dean smirks. "Bitch."

Sam looks at his brother "Jerk."

"Let's go order this cake and the food, so it will be ready on your special day." Dean says as they go in the rooms and remove their suits and go to pay for them.

You and Wanda get all the flannel and log pattern items required for the wedding, now you two had to call a place to reserve for the wedding day.

Dean and Sam order the cake. It's 3 layers and they even got the wedding patterns put on it. Dean said their should be burgers, BBQ, and Louisiana based foods along with some of his and Sam's favorite foods.

Everything is ordered and getting fixed for the wedding. Everyone is at the bunker and Natasha is cooking dinner. Wanda and Dean are looking for a case. Sam walks into the kitchen to see Natasha chopping peppers. She is gonna make peppered chicken.

"Hey, future Mrs. Winchester. Do you need any help?" Sam asks you as he kisses your cheek.

"Hey, yeah, could you check the chicken to see if it is cooking thoroughly." You tell him.

He walks over to the stove. You walk over to see that it is cooking greatly, you throw the pepper in and let it simmer.

"I love you so much." Sam says as he put his arms around your waist and pulls you close.

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to become yours officially." You say as you peck his lips.

You two finish the food, call Dean and Wanda into the kitchen. You eat and then you all head to bed. You and Sam watch a movie, while Dean and Wanda go out for a drive. You were so happy to about to become a Winchester.

The wedding day has finally come. Sam and Dean were out getting haircuts. Sam was just getting a trim of course. They were also gonna get the impalas cleaned up. You were getting your makeup and hair done. You were gonna have loose curls and natural makeup. After about 3 hours of getting make up and hair done, you decided to head to the conference hall, where you were gonna get married. Your wedding planner was there she had a pretty good bit set up.

"Hello, Winchester, soon to be." She says

"Hey Diana, how are you? Everything is looking great." You smile at her

"Yep, didn't want you and your honey bunch to worry. Wanda will finish while you go put your dress on. Stay in the room too. Sam doesn't need to see you yet." Diana tells you.

She pushes you into the dressing room. You look in the mirror for a bit your hair and make up looks great. You get the new lingerie, dark red lace. You were gonna make this the best night of your life. You slip the dress on over, then put your flats on.

Sam walks into the hall while you are still in the dressing room. Him and Dean are already dressed and so is Wanda. "The priest is here, so everyone take positions. Who's walking with Natasha?" Diana asks

"Dean is, her dad is you know." Sam says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and Cas is gonna walk with Wanda and he is gonna be the ring barrier." Dean tells Diana.

With that said everyone takes positions Sam stands at the alter with the priest. Dean knocks on the door "Natasha, are you ready?" he asks

"Uhm, I'm nervous, but sure." You say opening the door.

"Wow, Sam is a lucky man." Dean says he kisses your cheek

You chuckle.

"It's nice to have a sister in law. I wish your parents and ours were here to watch." Dean says as he takes your arm and walks

"Well, we have Cas, Crowley, Charlie, and a few of my friends and family." You say.

The music starts and you walk into the doorway. Sam is standing there he stares at you and a blush rises in his cheeks. You see tears in his eyes. You feel your own tears threaten to fall. Dean even lets a tear out. You get to the alter Dean let's you go. You stand in front of Sam.

"You're beautiful." He whispers

"Thank you. You look handsome." You tell him

(I don't know how this really goes, but I will try my best)

The priest speaks "We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He pauses, "Natasha, do you take Samuel Winchester as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

You let tears fall "I do." You say

"Sam, do you take Natasha Romanoff as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Sam smiles "I do."

The pastor "The rings please." Cas holds the rings out Sam takes yours and puts yours on your finger. You put his on his finger. "You may now kiss the bride." Sam pulls you to him and you share a passionate kiss. You walk to the food and dance area. You and Sam get to get your food first, you two eat and share kisses. Everyone eats now it's time for cake. You and Sam stand behind it. Dean takes a photo. You gently cut the cake and share a bite with Sam. He slides his finger in the icing and touches your nose. You do the same to him. Everyone laughs, and you lick the icing off Sam's nose, then he does to you.

After cake everyone dances. You and Sam dance to The Climb, If Today Was Your Last Day, and many more great songs. After like the 7th dance. Dean gets everyone's attention "Attention everyone! I know this is a day for my little brother, but I have something important to say. I am proud of Sammy. I hope him and Natasha have a great life together. I can't wait to become an uncle." He smirks. "Also," he gets down on one knee in front of Wanda, "Wanda, I love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I can be myself around you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do the favor of being mine forever?" He says as he pulls out a beautiful golden ring with a square diamond at the center. Wanda smiles and pulls Dean up into a kiss. "Yes, Dean Winchester." She says

The wedding is finally finished, and Charlie and Cas stayed to pick up along with Diana. Cas likes Diana he keeps tensing up around her.

"Yay! We are gonna have 2 new Winchester families!" Charlie exclaims.

You and Sam chuckle. Dean and Wanda left to who knows where, probably getting it on.

"Yeah, thanks for helping Charlie." Sam says as he picks up the last cup.

You walk out to see your impala all shined up. "Thank you, baby." You tell Sam. "You're welcome Mrs. Winchester." He says as he kisses you.

"Let's get to our honey moon destination." You say as you walk over to the passenger side.

"Honey moon suite, here we come." Sam chuckles as he gets into the driver's side. Y'all drive off to the hotel you booked.

Sam was carrying you to the room. He opened the door and the room was beautiful. It was mostly red with other colors like beige and white. There were rose petals around the bed and leading to the bathroom.

Sam put you on the bed and you took off his suit jacket as he unzipped your dress. In no time you had Sam down to his boxers, he had you stripped down to the lingerie.

"Wow, I guess you were expecting this." Sam says as he eyes you up and down.

"You know our special day wouldn't be complete without a wonderful night." You tell him as you pull him to you. Your lips crash together.

You make space between your legs for him to fit in between. Sam pulls at your panties, you pick your butt up to allow him to take them off. You then pull off his boxers and throw them to the floor. He pulls you onto his lap, he reaches behind to unclip your bra as you tug his hair and kiss his neck. He groans, and you feel his member twitch under you.

"Baby, I love you so much." You tell him as he starts kissing your breasts.

"I love you too." He huffs as you stroke him.

You position his cock with your entrance and he gets the idea and pushes into you. You lean back on the bed, pulling him to be on top. He thrusts into you slowly.

"Sammy, faster please." You moan

He starts to thrust harder and faster. You feel him hitting your gspot repeatedly. "You feel so amazing. Oh my gosh Natasha."

"Sammy..." you moan as you swivel your hips in sync to his. "...I'm gonna cum."

"Me too baby." With that he releases inside of you. He pulls out and lays beside you.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing. I love you so much Sam." You say as you draw circles on his chest with you finger.

"I love you too. Let's get to the bath now." He says as he takes your hand and leads you to the bathroom.

Sam lights candles, starts the water, and puts bubble soap inside of the water along with rose petals. You step in and your muscles immediately relax to the warm water. Sam steps in and you pull him to a kiss.

He gets the shampoo and puts some in your hair. He scrubs your hair as you wash his body.

"I am so lucky to have you Natasha Winchester." He says. "I am the lucky one sweetheart." You say as you two switch tasks. You wash his hair as he washes your body. Finally, you two finish talking then go to bed.

Dean and Wanda were at the bunker planning for their wedding that was gonna be extremely hunter like. They were just gonna get beer, burgers, cake, pie, and few decorations. They were only inviting a few people. The most money they would need is $2,500. You and Sam decided to give them the money others gave y'all at the wedding to help with the older Winchester's wedding. It was just y'alls luck too. It was $2,750.

It has been about 4 weeks. You were waking up feeling nauseated. This morning was no different. You sit up, and feel it rising. You run to the bathroom and immediately have your face basically in the toilet.

"Baby, I think we need to get you a pregnancy test." Sam says, as he pulls your hair back.

"You, Wanda, and Dean can go do that while y'all go out for a food run." You say. You felt filthy and needed a shower. "Okay, do you need anything else?" he asks you.

"No, just ask Dean and Wanda when they plan on their wedding being." You say.

"Okay, I love you." He tells you.

"I love you too." You tell him.

He kisses your head and walks out. Sam walks into the room and brushes his hair, puts clothes and shoes on, and walks to the kitchen.

Dean hears his brother, "Morning Sammy. Want some breakfast?" he says flipping a pancake.

"Not right now. Do you want to head to town with me after you get done?" Sam asks.

"Why not? We need to get some food and beer anyway." Dean says as he puts the last pancake in a plate.

"Good morning Dean, Sam!" Wanda says skipping into the room, then you walk in behind her. You were the only one still in pajamas.

"Woah, you look like hell," Dean and Wanda laugh.

"Sam was too rough last night, huh?" Dean said with a smirk.

"No, y'all need to go to town." You say

"I thought you were going to take a shower?" Sam asks

"I just rinsed myself and hopped out. I need to try to eat and see if I don't throw up." You say.

"Oh my gosh! Are you pregnant?!" Wanda asks excitedly

"That's why we need to go to town." Sam says.

"Get food, beer for y'all, the test, chocolate for me, oh and cherries, grapes, pickles, ice cream, cookies, and whatever else you need." You tell your husband, brother-in-law and best friend.

"Those are cravings, aren't they?" Dean whispers into Wanda's ear.

"Yeah. Natasha, when was the last time you and Sam had sex? Those are cravings. When was your last period?" Wanda asks

"Uhm the night of our wedding, and like the week before our wedding. It's late." You say turning red at the mention of your sex life. You see Sam blush too.

"Boys, we need to go. Natasha wash up. I will get the pregnancy test, and the boys will get the rest." Wanda tells you, Sam, and Dean.

They head out the door. You eat a slice of bacon and immediately run to the bathroom. "Damn, this morning sickness. Maybe it will be worth it in the end, that is if I am pregnant. Sam didn't use protection, and I am not on any kind of birth control." You say to yourself as you get into the bath. Your muscles immediately relax with the touch of warm water.

Dean was pulling in the parking lot of the nearest store.

"Natasha wanted me to ask when you two were planning to have your wedding." Sam says as he opens the passenger door.

"Dean and I were thinking maybe next Friday. Most of the stuff we need we can buy now or a couple of days before." Wanda tells the younger Winchester

"Oh my, that's like really soon guys. Well y'all can get your stuff while we are in here. I will help pay." Sam says

"Don't forget about the pregnancy test," Dean laughs "you knocked her up Sammy. I'm telling you man. I'm gonna be an uncle. I hope it's a boy." He tells his younger brother

"Dean chill out. We don't know for sure if she's pregnant. She could just be sick." Sam says turning red

"Both of you two-year olds need to quit. Natasha needs assistance. We must be her rescuers. Now Sam you come with me, so I can give you a lesson on this test. Dean you go get food, and Sam and I will catch up." Wanda tells them

They walk in the store. Dean gets a cart and heads off to the frozen foods. Wanda and Sam walk to the health area. Wanda stops suddenly and crouches down. The pregnancy tests are on the bottom shelf.

"Sam, these things are not always right. We are going to get her two different kinds. She must pee on both sticks, which that you probably already know. It will take any where from five to fifth teen minutes. I'm pretty sure she is pregnant though. Are you excited?" Wanda explains.

"I'm nervous, but I am also happy. I was never expecting this to happen to me. What if the baby gets caught up in the hunter life? What if we lose him or her?" Sam asks

"Sam, it's okay. Natasha will probably take turns with you watching the baby, while the other goes on a hunt. Or, she might even work as a waitress at that diner. They still want her to work there. I don't think there is a whole lot to worry about. Hell, she can do either or, but she does not need to hunt if she is." Wanda tells him.

"Yeah, I am not gonna let her hunt if she is pregnant." Sam says.

"Let's go find Dean, father soon to be." Wanda tells the younger Winchester.

Sam and Wanda catch up with Dean who surprisingly has most of what is needed for the wedding and the bunker.

"Deanie boo, we are back!" Wanda cheerfully says to her fiancé.

Dean blushes, "Hey, umm, I got everything that I figured we needed. Sammy I even got what Natasha wanted. I didn't know what kind of chocolate she wanted so I got her like four different kinds." He explains.

"It's fine. She likes all kinds of chocolate. We are ready to check out then." Sam says taking the cart from Dean and heading to the counter.

They arrive back to the bunker. Natasha runs out. "Where is my chocolate, you idjits?" You run to Sam and take the bags from him, digging the Hershey's Dean got out of the bag, and throwing it back into his arm. "Thanks babe!" You say kissing his lips and digging into the chocolate.

After the groceries get put up, you and Wanda head to the bathroom with Sam and Dean behind y'all. "Boys, I think y'all need to wait in the hall while we do these tests."

You go into the bathroom, Wanda hands you both tests. You pee on both, then wait. Time passes, and you grab the tests.

"What do they say?" Wanda asks

"I'm gonna be a mom..." you say lowly. You smile widely. "Sam, baby! We are gonna be parents!" You yell running out of the bathroom with both tests. You basically knock Dean over running to your Winchester. You put your arms around his neck and wrap your legs around his waist and kiss him on the lips.

"Really!" Sam smiles. You show him the tests that show positive. He smiles even wider and pulls you close and hugs you tightly. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he says.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna be an uncle. Uncle Dean has a nice ring to it." Dean says excitedly.

"Not to ruin the moment, but we have a wedding to plan for and we need to plan an appointment to find out the baby's gender. Then we can plan for a baby shower, yay!" Wanda tells y'all.

The wedding day for Dean and Wanda was finally here. Your baby bump was becoming barely visible. The wedding is gonna be in a field close to the bunker. "Natasha, can you do my make up? Diana what all do we got left to decorate?" Wanda asks. "Well, the only thing left to do is light the candles on the tables." Diana tells y'all. "Okay, c'mon Natasha." Wanda pulls you to your impala since there were no rooms to actually get dressed in.

You take about 30 minutes to finish her makeup, which is a lot like she likes for special occasions. She then puts her lacey medium length white dress on. She goes to hide behind a tree, she doesn't want Dean to see her yet. Speaking of the devil he drives up.

Him and Sam walk out of Baby. They are both in suits, and they are looking as handsome as ever.

"Hey, babe," you say as you kiss Sam's cheek. "Hey, Dean." You say as you hug him. "He's nervous." Sam tells you.

Dean says "Hell yeah, I'm nervous. It was easy to deal with your wedding, but one of my own. Oh man, do I look okay?" he says rubbing his neck while his cheeks turn slightly red.

"You look as good as ever, Dean. Don't worry." You tell your brother in law. "Her dad is gonna be the one to walk her, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. He's with her in her hiding spot. Let's get to the alter and take our places." You tell the brothers and take Sam's hand.

Cas, Sam, and a few more friends are Dean's groomsmen. While you, Charlie, and a few more of y'alls lady friends are the bridesmaids.

The priest gets in his position and the song starts. Wanda starts walking down the aisle. She looks gorgeous, her dad tears up along with her husband soon to be. They make it to the alter and lets her go.

The music dies down, and the priest starts:

"We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He pauses, "Wanda, do you take Dean Winchester as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

She lets tears fall, "I do."

"Dean, do you take Wanda Maximoff as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Dean grins "I do."

The pastor "The rings please." Cas holds the rings out Dean takes hers and puts it on her finger. She puts his on his finger. "You may now kiss the bride." Dean pulls Wanda to him and they share a passionate kiss.

The wedding was great. There was plenty of drinking and dancing. You didn't drink of course because of the situation you were in. Sam drunk only a couple of beers, so you wouldn't have to deal with him drunk. Wanda and Dean left to their honeymoon destination which was a beach in Florida. They wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. You, Sam, Cas, and Diana were left to clean up the wedding area.

You were grabbing the last beer bottle before you walked to the garbage bin. Cas and Diana were talking.

"Uhm, I don't understand why, but I get this feeling around you. I think I like you. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Cas asks her.

Diana smiles "Sure, truth is I think you are cute too." She pulls him by his collar and kisses him.

Everyone heads back to their homes, while you and Sam head back to the bunker. Immediately when you get back you go to bed and fall asleep. Sam walks in and changes into his sleepwear and slides in beside you. He kisses your cheek and puts an arm around you before he closes his eyes and dozes off.

(9 months later)

"Mrs. Winchester, I'm gonna need you to push one last time." The nurse tells you. You let out another scream. Sam squeezes your hand while kissing your forehead. Then you hear the cries of your newborn child. You lay your head back. "You did great sweetheart." Sam tells you with a smile. "I'm just glad it's over." You breath out.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, you have a baby boy!" the doctor tells you. He hands you your son. "We will let you have a moment, while we go get the things ready to run tests on him. We will give you a few minutes to decide on his name." The nurse says as they all walk out.

"He's so beautiful." You smile. Sam smiles while you see his eyes tearing up. He opens his eyes, which were like his father's. His hair is (y/h/c). "What are we gonna name him?" Sam asks. "Hhm, how about Johnathan Eric Winchester, after your father?" you ask him. He smiles "Sure."

The nurses come back in give you and Sam the birth certificate to sign. She takes Johnathan to the nursery. You close your eyes and rest for a little while. Sam falls asleep in the rocking chair beside your bed.

Two hours pass, and finally you wake up to Dean and Wanda on the couch smiling at you. "When do we get to see my niece or nephew?" Dean asks eagerly. "I don't know actually." You tell him.

A doctor walks in, "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?"

"Yes." All four of you now Winchesters say.

The doctor laughs, "I was asking for the parents, uhh, Sam and Natasha?"

"Yes." You and Sam say

"Your son is trough with his tests, if you would like to have him." He tells you.

You look up at Sam. "Yes, please." Sam says. With that said the doctor leaves the room for a short moment then comes back handing your son to Sam.

"He looks so tiny in your arms." You giggle looking at John's father let tears shed. He walks over to you, "We did great. Oh, I love you and him so much." He kisses you.

"Let me take a picture of y'all." Wanda says holding her belly and getting up. She is about 5 months along.

Sam chuckles and hands, you y'alls baby. He puts his arm around your shoulder and looks at the camera. You smile as Wanda takes the picture.

"Dean would you like to hold him?" you ask.

He blushes, "Yeah, sure." He takes John from you. "Hey there little guy. Uhm, it's finally nice that you are here. I'm your uncle Dean. I'm gonna love to teach you the odds and ends of being a Winchester. Along with your dad of course." He says letting a tear shed. Wanda snaps a photo.

Next, she holds him. "Hey, John. I am your aunt. You are a handsome little angel. Don't worry, you are gonna have a cousin to play around with before long. You won't have to be lonely and be bored with your mommy and daddy being the nerds they are." She laughs. Dean take a pic of her.

After everyone gets a chance to hold the newborn Winchester, Dean heads out on a food run. He decided Chinese. Johnathan is taken back to rest, then they were gonna bring him to sleep with you later, in his own bed of course.

"Thank you, Dean." You and Sam say.

"No problem. Sammy, I'm proud of y'all. You two did great in making that beautiful child. The question still stands though, are you two gonna let him be around the hunter life?" he asks.

"Maybe when he gets older. For right now, I'm gonna continue hunting. Natasha is gonna work as a waitress at that diner, and if we need her for a hunt she will help." Sam explains

"That's great, guys." Wanda says.

You four eat, then decide to rest with it being late already. Cas decides to swoop in at that moment though, with Diana by his side.

"You were just gonna not tell us that the new Winchester was born." Diana says acting as if she was hurt.

You laugh "They should be bringing him back any minute now."

They roll a baby bed in with John inside. "Oh, there is a whole family in here. Goodnight, Winchesters" the nurse says.

"What's his name?" Castiel asks.

"Johnathan Eric Winchester." You reply

"He is resting. Diana and I will drop in tomorrow. Goodnight Sam, Dean, Wanda, and Natasha." Him and Diana walk out the room.

Now you guys can sleep. Sleep takes over all of you as you doze into the next day.

"The doctor said that her and John should be able to leave tomorrow." Sam tells his brother as you open your eyes. Cas is holding John while Diana is tickling his belly. He giggles.

You wanted to cherish this moment forever. You know one day again in a few years, you will be in this same situation again. Sam wanted three kids and you intended on fulfilling that wish. Wanda and Dean wanted two. Five new Winchesters will be facing the world!

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you and John?" Sam asks. Weeks passed and you were now home with your son.

"Honey, I'm sure. You and Dean need to go out there and kill those vamps. Wanda, John, and I will be okay. Now go you big moose." You laugh pushing him.

"I love you." He says turning around and picking you up bridal style.

You giggle, "I love you too." You press your lips to his.

"Oh no John! Cover your eyes! Mommy and Daddy are exchanging cooties!" Wanda fake cries holding your son and covering his eyes.

Sam puts you down and hugs you one last time. He goes over to his son and kisses his forehead. "Don't give your mom and aunt too much trouble Johnathan." He says.

Him and Dean exchange their goodbyes and walk out of the bunker.

"Do you want me to cook some breakfast?" you ask your friend.

"No, I just ate a bowl of cereal. John may be hungry though." She tells you.

You take John and go sit in a library chair. You have been breast feeding him since he was born, so you decided to do the same now.

"Mommy loves you so much, baby boy. You are my little miracle." You say running your thumb over his cheek. He smiles at you.

After about 5 more minutes he falls asleep. You go to lay him down in his crib, and then you grab a book and decided to read.

Hours past and Sam and Dean finally make it to Michigan. "Dean, I'll check in while you get the bags." Sam tells his older brother while getting out of the car.

He walks to the front desk to a young man. "One room please, two queens." He tells the man. "Sure man. What brings you to town?" he asks. "Oh, just business, you know." Sam says taking the room key. The man's face turns cold, because he knows that Sam is a Winchester and that his nest of vamps was in danger. He covers it up though, "Have a nice stay, sir!" he smiles.

Sam smiles and walks out to help his brother. "Got us a room. Do you want to video chat the girls when we get in, and interview locals in the morning?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, but how does pizza sound for dinner?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine with it." He says.

They get in their room and get everything situated. Dean orders pizza while Sam dials you. Your phone starts buzzing while you are cooking. John was on his play mat playing with the toys dangling over his head. "John, Daddy is calling. You want to see him?" you say talking to your son. He smiles hugely at the mention of his father. You pick up.

"Hey, baby, how are you doing?" you say looking at your husband.

"I'm great, where's John?" he asks.

"He's right here," you sit on the floor and pull John on your lap "say hey Daddy." You say.

Sam smiles, "Hi, John. What is my handsome boy doing?" John smiles and tries to touch his dad through the phone. Dean pops in, "Hey, oh hey John. I see mommy is cooking. What you cooking Natasha?" he asks.

"Oh, just some chicken breasts, mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, and garlic bread. We are having cake for desert." You tell your brother in law.

"Aww man. I wish I was there." Both brothers say at the same time.

"Where is Wanda?" Dean asks. As if it was her cue she comes up behind and says "Hey babe! Hey Sam."

They wave. "We are gonna interview some of the victim's families in the morning. I just wanted to check up on my lovely family." Sam says.

"Hey, Wanda how you feeling? Has our little one had another kick yet?" Dean asks.

"Actually, she did kick. I'm okay." She says

Dean smiles. You hear a knock on their door. "Well our pizza is here. I guess we will talk to you all tomorrow. Goodnight we love y'all." Sam says blowing a kiss to you and John, while Dean blows one to Wanda and gets up to walk to the door. "We love y'all too." You and Wanda say. The call ends.

"Large with multiple meats." The pizza guy says.

"Yeah, that's us. How much?" Dean says.

"How about this?" The man clocks Dean in the jaw knocking him out. Sam gets to his duffel and pulls out his machete. The guy runs over to Sam, but Sam is quicker and slings his machete cutting the man's head off.

Dean stirs awake. "What the hell was that?" he asks

"Try one of our vamps." Sam says lifting the lip to reveal fangs.

"Son of a bitch man. I can't even eat dinner in peace." Dean says rubbing his head.

The brothers decide that there was no way they were gonna get sleep, so they decided to head out. Before they get out the door. Three vampires decide to jump them, all but the hotel clerk. He was waiting to catch the brothers off guard. After the brothers decapitate the three vamps the hotel clerk comes at Sam. Sam is caught off guard, and the vamp bites into his neck.

"Sammy! No!" Dean yells pulling the vamp off decapitating them. "Dean..." Sam breathes out. "Sam, Sammy stay with me." Dean says pulling his brother into his lap. "Cas please. Come help hurry." Dean prays to his angel friend.

He pulls Sam inside and lays him on the bed. His breathing is shallow, but he is still alive. Castiel needed to hurry. Speaking of he swoops in. "Dean what happened?" he asks the older Winchester. "A nest of vamps. I'm guessing the ones we were here to hunt. The alpha was the hotel clerk. He attacked Sam. I was distracted. Can you please heal him?" he asks.

Cas puts two fingers on Sam's forehead. He glows, and his wound slowly disappears. "Thank you, Cas." He tells the angel.

"Where are Wanda, Natasha, and John? At the bunker?" Cas asks.

"Yeah." The brothers say.

"Diana is on her way there. She thinks there is a demon after them. He has been scouting the place according to her." Cas says.

"Son of a bitch." Both brothers say as they gather up their gear.

They throw their stuff into the impala while speeding back to Kansas.

You hear beating on the door. "Take John to the dungeon. Keep quiet." You tell Wanda as you pull out your gun, heading to the door. You open it slowly to see your ex standing in front of you. "What the hell are you doing here?" you say. "Oh, sweetheart, you miss me. Wear is that lousy little bastard son of yours, and your whore friend?" he says his eyes flickering black. He slings you across the room.

"Guess, I will have to find them myself." He says getting on top of you. He starts hitting you. Then he pulls you to him kissing you roughly.

You hear the impala outside, you try not to make Rob notice it too. Diana walks in along with Cas, Sam, and Dean.

Sam pulls out his demon killing knife. "Get off of her!" he says jerking him off you then stabbing him in the chest.

"I knew it!" Diana says, helping you up.

"Do you think he was a demon when I was dating him?" you ask running over to Sam hugging him.

"I am beginning to wonder." Wanda says walking into the room with your son.

"How the hell did I not know then?!" you ask

"Babe, I don't think he was a demon when you two were together. Demons like to possess people they feel are like them. He was a jerk, and the demon possessing him was probably the same." Sam says running his hand through your hair.

Dean carries the body to burn, while you and Sam head to the library to catch up on the days y'all were apart.

"What the hell? Why didn't you or Dean pick up the phone? You were dying and didn't bother to tell me! Is it difficult for your brother to pick up the phone and dial me? We have a son, Sam! He doesn't need his father to be dead before his first birthday!" you explain to him taking John and running to his nursery. You lock the door.

Moments later you hear knocks. "Natasha, I'm sorry I didn't let you know about my situation sooner. I was just worried about you and John. Cas said that the demon had been circling the bunker for a while. Can you let me in? I will make it up to you." He says hanging his head low. You lay John in his crib and go to the door. You slowly open it.

"I'm sorry for being so erratic about it." You tell Sam, letting him walk into the room. You close the door behind him.

"It's okay. I know you mean well. How about you, John and I head to the park? We can have a picnic. John can see some of the outdoors instead of staying cooped up in the bunker." He suggests

You smile. "Sure, how about in an hour or so. I need to clean up. Oh, John says he has you a surprise Dad." You giggle.

Suddenly Sam catches a whiff of what you were talking about. "Oh, son. You are stinky." Sam says picking John up out of his crib. You laugh and go to the bathroom to wash up.

"John, I think you need to cut down on what ever is making you stink this bad. Man, son. Oof!" Sam says as he changes John's diaper.

"Hey Sammy, uhm Wanda wants to head to the doctor. She wants to do a check up on our little girl." Dean tells his brother.

"Okay, Natasha, John, and I are going on a picnic. We will be gone for a couple of hours. If you need anything you know my number and Natasha's." Sam explains.

"Okay. See you later then." Dean says walking out of the room to his and Wanda's.

Sam dresses his son in a blue and green striped onesie. He grabbed his bottle and started to buckle John into his car seat.

You walk into the nursery in blue jeans, boots, purple and pink flannel, and your hair straightened. Sam smiles "You look so beautiful." You blush. "Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I see you got John freshened up." You say kissing his lips then gathering John's things for the park.

"I made chicken salad sandwiches. I also got some grapes, bananas, and apple slices in the basket too. I figured you would be fine with lemonade for a drink." You tell your husband

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with that. I will carry John, while you get the picnic basket." Sam instructs.

He carries John out to your impala while you go into the kitchen to get the basket. You then walk out. You see Sam sitting beside your son and rubbing noses with him. "I love you so much my son." He says smiling. You take your phone out and take a picture. "New lock screen." You say walking up to the side Sam is on. He gets out and takes the basket from you. "I got this for you Mrs. Winchester." He says kissing your cheek. He puts the basket in the place he was sitting, and then gets into the front passenger seat, while you get into the drivers. You drive to the local park.

You and Sam spread the blanket out and then lay the food out. You take John out of his stroller and put him on his belly.

You and Sam eat while telling each other stories. You then feed John some of his baby food. After y'all eat you put John back in his stroller. Pack up, put the basket back into your impala, then go for a stroll together. Sam pushes Johnathan throughout the park with you by their side. After about an hour of walking y'all decide to get back to the bunker.

Months passed. You and Sam were heading to the hospital. Wanda had her daughter two hours ago. Your phone started to ring. "Hey, Dean! What's up?" you ask putting him on speaker. "Violet is in testing right now." He says mentioning his daughter's first name. "How is Wanda?" Sam asks. "She is resting right now. We decided to name our daughter Violet Marie Winchester."

"Mama, Dada!" John yells

"Yeah baby." You say to John

"Unc" He says

"Okay, Uncle Dean, John wants to talk to you." You tell your brother in law.

You hand John the phone, "Hey buddy. What are you doing? Me and aunt Wanda can't wait to see you, mommy, and daddy. Your cousin was born." Dean explains happily

"Unc, Unc." John says.

Dean laughs, and you take the phone back. "We are about 10 minutes away, if Sam speeds up any more we are gonna wreck. See you soon Dean! Tell Wanda when she wakes her ass up that she better have my niece in her arms!"

Dean laughs "Okay. See you in a few!" he hangs up.

"I need to see my niece, of course I'm gonna drive like a bat out of hell." Sam says.

You laugh, "Well don't wreck my car, or we are gonna have to get my Silverado I want."

"Don't worry, baby, you are gonna get that truck whether we wreck this car or not." Sam says taking your hand.

You arrive at the hospital. Sam is carrying John, while you are running to Wanda's room. You turn sharp and enter the room. "Hey, best friend!" You say going to hug her. Dean is holding his daughter. Sam finally enters the room. You hug your brother-in-law, then take Violet. Sam and Dean hug, and Dean grabs John.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm your auntie. I'm so glad that your finally here. Your mommy and I are gonna enjoy dressing you up and being actual females with you." You tell your newborn niece.

"What's wrong with doing man things sometimes?" Dean asks. Everyone laughs at this comment.

"Unc, An. Baba." John babbles reaching out to touch his cousin.

"Buddy, this is your cousin. Her name is Violet." Sam tells his son taking him from Dean and getting close enough to you so him and John could get a good look at her.

Suddenly you hear commotion. "HELPPP!" you hear a nurse scream. You hand Violet to Wanda while you run out the room to see what is going on. Sam and Dean hot on your trail. You are in front of the nurses' desk and you see the most terrible sight. Blood and guts are splattered all over area. Nurses are hiding under the desks. They have fear written all on their faces. You, Sam and Dean draw your guns. You look down the hall. The head surgeon is pinned up against the wall by a man. You then see the tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, but they flash red.

"Hi, Sam and Dean. Did you miss me?"

"Who the hell are you?" you say pointing your gun at the stranger, to you anyway. "Oh, Natasha, why don't you ask your husband and brother-in-law that question? They have a history with me." The man says.

"Sam, Dean, what is he talking about? Who the hell is this? What is he?" you ask. "Natasha this is Lucifer." Dean states. Your eyes go wide. "Lucifer?! Like the devil?! You're telling me this man is fucking Satan?!" you ask. "Honey, sorry. Dean and I thought he was locked away. What the hell are you doing here?" Sam tells you then asks Lucifer.

"Oh, you really think I could let you be happy? Let you and Dean have a family? No, I came here to kill your children, or take them in as my own and change them into very powerful demons. If I can't do that, though, I will just take the wives to keep you from having more Winchesters. I could have my very own little Hell's spawns with these very beautiful women, but I won't do this if Sam agrees to let me have his meatsuit. I need my very own vessel to do a little shaping to this pitiful little place." He states.

"Shut up, and no! Hell no! You are not getting Natasha, Wanda, John, or Violet. You are not possessing Sam! So get out of here, before I put you so full of these rounds you will be crawling out of here!" Dean yells

"Come on Dean, you really think that is gonna work on something like me?" Lucifer asks while smirking.

Sam and Dean both flash smirks "It's worth a shot, you sorry son of a bitch." Dean states before all 3 of you empty your guns on him.

"Ohh, oww. Yeah, uhh, sorry. That didn't do nothing but put Nick here out of his misery." He states as his eyes flash red and he slings Sam and Dean against the wall. He rushes towards you and then suddenly you are in a dungeon. "What the hell? Let me go!" you scream as he chains you up. "Natasha, I will be back shortly with your son, niece and best friend. All of you are going to work for me." He says before he "teleports" away. "To hell if I'm gonna let you hurt my family." You say as you pull your phone out shooting Sam a text to get back to Wanda asap, hopefully it will send. You dig a bobby pin out of your hair and pick the lock.

Lucifer is now in the room with Wanda and the babies, Sam and Dean run back in. "Get away from them!" Dean yells. "Come on. What is it with you Winchesters? I just want to borrow your wives and children for a bit." Lucifer states. "Why?" Sam asks "Well, you hot wives can make some beautiful demons and well I don't really want a next generation of hunters with the name Winchester. So, I was planning on killing the oh, so, adorable little babies. I want to shape this Earth into my own point of view. By the way your mom, she's back. So, do you want your mom, or do you want these sluts you decided to have these miserable children with?" He asked and explained.

Dean clenched his jaw at the mention of his mother. "You lying son of a bitch!" Sam yells. "Sam, I'm not lying for once." Lucifer states smiling. Dean gets his angel blade out and stabs Lucifer. "You know what I'm tired of you Winchesters." He escapes his vessel going to who knows where.

"Daddy" John says with tears in his eyes. "Honey, who was that?" Wanda asks Dean. "That was the freaking devil himself. He took Natasha." Dean states grabbing his wife's hand. "Sammy and I we are gonna call Cas and Diana to come and help you out with Violet and John while we go find her." He kisses her hand and dials Castiel. Within fifteen minutes Cas was there with Diana by his side.

"Hello, Dean, Sam, Wanda." Cas says. "Hey, can you and Diana stay here with Wanda, John, and Violet while we try to go find Natasha?" Sam asks. "Sure, where's Natasha?" Diana asks. "Lucifer grabbed her and went off with her most likely to Hell." Dean states. "What? Like Satan? He took Natasha?!" Diana asks wide eyed. "Look guys no time to explain. I need to save my wife." Sam states. Getting his coat and running to the elevator to get to the impala.

You walk through the dungeons, then you hear a woman's voice. "Help, John. "You run to the room and peek inside. You gasp at the person that is in front of you. "Mary?" you state. She looks at you in confusion. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Who are you?" Mary asks again sternly.

"Oh, I am Natasha, Natasha Winchester. I am Sam's wife." You state picking the lock successfully opening her cell.

"No, that's not possible. Sam is 6 months old, and Dean is 4 years old." She states still in shock. "Mary, you've been dead, or gone at least for 33 years. Don't worry, though, I'm gonna break us out of here. How long have you been locked in here?" you ask.

"I don't know. I remember being with Dean in the kitchen then the next this guy busts in. I thought he was demon, but his eyes they flashed red. It feels like I've been in here a couple of weeks though." She tells you as you undo any of her bindings." You take her arm and put it around your shoulder holding her up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here quickly. We aren't in Hell that's for sure, just a place that is very similar. That was Lucifer." You state as you reach the exit. "Where the hell is he? He wouldn't just leave us like that I don't believe."

"Woah, you mean the literal Satan?" she asks wide eyed

"Yeah, he's new to me too." You state then your phone rings. "It's Sam." You tell her as you pick up your phone.

"Natasha! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" Sam asks concerned. "Yes, baby, I'm okay. Uhm yeah, I have something you are gonna flip about. I don't know where I'm at. I'm trying to find a service station. Oh, there is one up ahead." You walk up to the store with Mary stumbling behind. You look to see the daily newspaper. "I'm in Flint, Michigan." You tell your husband. "Okay Dean and I will be there in a little while. We are just outside of Kansas now. Be careful! I love you!" he says. "Okay, I love you too!" you hang up.

"Are you hungry?" you ask Mary. "I'm starving." She states. "Well come on, dinner is on me." You tell her leading her to the diner right next to the station.

"Hello, ladies. What would you like?" the waitress asks smiling.

"Hey, I would just like a burger, side a fries, and a coke." You tell her as she writes down your order. "And for you miss?" she asks looking at Mary. "Uhm, I'll just have the same thing she is having." Mary tells her with a tight smile.

"So, Dean is 37 and Sam is 33. Oh my gosh. I can't believe it I've been gone this long. How do my boys look? Wait are they hunters?" she asks

"Yes, they are. Here I will show you some pictures." You state taking your phone out, going to your gallery.

She goes wide eyed, "Is that a phone? Things have changed so much." She says. "Yes, this is a phone. This is what Sam and Dean look like. You show her pictures, then you come across the ones with Sam holding John. "Who's baby?" Mary asks

"Oh, it's my son. His name is John." You state

"Is he yours and Sam's?" she asks. "Yeah, Dean just had his daughter with my friend, Wanda. Her name is Violet." You inform her. "Dean is married too? I am a grandmother? How is my John?" she asks. "Yeah, Dean got married a little while after Sam and I got married. Yeah, uhm, I don't know how to tell you this. John passed away whenever the boys were in their twenties. Sam was in his early twenties, Dean was in his mid to late twenties." You explain to her. She frowns and starts to tear up.

The waitress comes with the food. "Here's your burgers, ladies." You two eat then leave to find a hotel to stay in until the boys get there. You catch her up on what you can for the day.

"Dean, Natasha was saying she had something for us. I wonder what it is?" he says in wonder. "I don't know Sam." Dean says as he speeds up. "I got a text from her earlier she's staying at the hotel address she sent me." Sam tells his older brother. "Okay, let me call to check on Wanda, Violet, and John." He calls his wife, but Cas picks up the phone. "Hello, Dean. What's wrong?" the angel asks. "Nothing, I was just checking up." Dean states. "Everyone is sleeping. They are fine. How are you and Sam? Any luck on Natasha?" Castiel asks. "Yeah, we are heading to her now. Sammy and I are fine. We ought to be to Natasha by in the morning. I will talk to you later. Keep the family safe." With that Dean hangs up the phone and continues driving.

You woke up the next morning to see Mary still sleeping. She was so beautiful and peaceful. You quietly got up and went to freshen up, then went out to get some breakfast.

_What are the boys gonna think? I don't know what to do. My mother-in-law is back, and I know her just about as much as Dean knows her already. I don't even know what she likes._

"Ma'am your order is ready." You snap out of your daze. "Oh, sorry sir." You says taking the coffees and bag of breakfast burritos. You didn't know if the boys have eaten, so you got extra just in case. You head out and walk back to the hotel. You smile when you hear a familiar sound roar behind you. Then the car doors open.

"Natasha!" Sam says as he runs to you. He hugs you so tight you almost drop the food. Dean grabs the food as Sam pulls you into a long kiss. You break apart "Woah, was I that missed babe?" you laugh as he pulls you in for another hug. "I was worried. Where's Lucifer? How did you get away?" Sam asked. "I don't know where he is, and I'm a hunter. I know how to break free without help sometimes." You tell him.

Dean clears his throat. "Uhm, Natasha. Why do you have so much food?" he asks looking in the bag. You laugh. "I got us each a coffee, and then some burritos. I figured y'all would be hungry." You say. "If you got a coffee for each of us, then why are there four?" Dean asks.

"You will have to see for yourself." You say unlocking your hotel room door. Dean sets the food on the table and sits in a chair. Then you hear shuffling. "Hey, Natasha. Where did you go?" Mary says and stops in her tracks. She goes wide eyed as she sees her grown sons in front of her.

"Mom?!" both Winchester men say at the same time. "Sam, Dean?" Mary says walking closer and tearing up. They gather around each other and get together for a long-needed hug. You smile and take in the wonderful scene in front of you. "Mom if you don't mind my asking, how are you back?" Sam asks. Mary smiles.

"Well, I'll tell you what I told Natasha. I remember being with Dean, young Dean, in the kitchen then the next this guy busts in. I thought he was demon, but his eyes they flashed red. It felt like I had been in that dungeon for a couple weeks." She explains. Both boys are speechless. "Well, I don't know about your two, but I'm ready to eat what Natasha brought us." She laughs going to the table.

You all eat then get back on the road on the way to the bunker. Wanda texted you earlier saying that she had gotten back home safely and that she had John and Violet with her. Cas and Diana went off to who knows where.

After hours of driving you got back to the bunker at about midnight. "Wanda! We're home." Dean yells. She comes out of the library with Violet in her arms. John crawls behind her. She stops at the steps and stares. "Wanda, this is mine and Dean's mom, Mary." Sam says as y'all walk down the entrance stairs. You go to pick up your son. "Mama, Dada." John says laying his head on your shoulder.

Mary and Sam walk over to you, while Dean walks over to hold his daughter. John reaches for his father. Sam takes his son. John looks at Mary and smiles. "Hi, handsome." She says. John shys away and hides his head in his father's neck. "John, this is your grandma. This is daddy's mama." John looks up at his father then smiles. He reaches out for Mary. Sam smiles "Would you like to hold him?" he asks her. "Uhm, sure." She tells him. She takes John and cradles him.

For a couple of hours there was talk and catching up. Mary got to hold both of her grandchildren. As time went by everyone got tired. Violet and John were asleep in their fathers' arms. The boys bring them to their nursery and lay them down to sleep in their cribs.

"I didn't want Sam and Dean to become hunters. I wanted them to have a normal life and be happy." She tells you and Wanda

Sam and Dean walk back in at that time. "Mom, it's okay. We may not be happy all of the time, but we are helping people. We are happy whenever we are here with Natasha, Wanda, John, and Violet. Now let's get some rest." Dean says. With that said everyone heads to bed, and Sam and Dean get Mary settled into her own room. She was gonna have to adjust a lot before she could ever feel some what comfortable.

There is still one thing in question. Where was Lucifer? What is he up to now? Little did you or the Winchesters know that he was possessing the president of the United States, and you also did not know that you were going to be meeting the King of Hell very soon.


End file.
